There's Always Tomorrow
by Ilvryn E
Summary: She came into his life with a cold attitude and an upturned nose and a rather dark past. But when she's in need of help, but trusts no one, will someone like Seto Kaiba be willing to help her? SKxOC
1. Crystal Impression

Seto Kaiba just like any other day was typing away at his laptop for his new holographic system. He was sure that this new model wouldn't have glitches, and was going to make sure it was going to stay that way. He had continued to work at Kaiba Corp for nearly 2 years after his high school graduation, and he was still as cold as ever. Firing employees when they didn't meet his demands to his standards or on time.

He sat back in his chair trying to relax from all his work and let out a long exasperated sigh before his communicator made a sound signifying that someone required his assistance.

"What is it?" he demanded through the phone with a loud voice.

"Mr. Kaiba, someone is here to see you for a job interview, our flier about a new secretary caught their attention and she believes she meets the standards." It was the receptionist and she sounded rather taken aback with his loudness.

"Fine. Send her in," was his only reply to the woman on the other line.

"Mr. Kaiba will see you, would you like someone to direct you to his office?" she asked maybe a bit too sharply. The woman just gave a look saying 'I'm not stupid' and trudged off to the elevator that a few employees were coming out of.

On her way there she received a few whistles and catcalls from the employees that had already worked there. She glared at the men that were trying to draw her attention, but it only reminded her of when she decided to walk home from high school one day, that changed her life forever, that made her into the cold distant person she was now. One man decided to come up to her and wink, which made her wrinkle her nose in disgust and turn her nose up at him.

She scowled as she continued her way down the hall to go attend her meeting with Seto Kaiba.

Once reaching the large oak door, she knocked and came in when she heard a gruff 'Come in' from the inside.

She stood at the doorway with a scowl still plastered on her face; she stood waiting for her employer to tell her to take a seat.

"What are you waiting for? Sit down," he said. He raised his head to look at who had entered. She had long dirty blonde hair that reached the middle of her back and bright green eyes. She reminded him of Dark Magician Girl, and he was close to laughing at that thought. He looked back down at his laptop and continued to type, and waiting for the woman to sit down. When she hadn't sat down yet, he looked back up at her irritably and glared at her.

She cleared her throat after a few minutes and said, "I'm here for an interview." She returned his glare with her own after he rolled his eyes.

"I know that," and he continued to type. "Could you sit down already?"

She huffed and sat down in the leather chair in front of his desk and crossed her legs and arms waiting for some type of question to come out of his mouth, and she was ready.

"State your name," he said smoothly.

"Leigha Mouto," she replied simply.

Seto stopped and looked up at her with a raised eyebrow in amusement.

"Any relation to Yugi Mouto?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, but that is far from the point why I came here," she said icily. Seto looked at her with his cold eyes but grunted and continued.

"Why do you wish to work for Kaiba Corp? Or more generally, me, as a secretary"

"I have already worked for past companies as a secretary. I have much experience in the corporate world, and I believe I would be a great benefit to your company or more importantly, to you."

Her explanation was cold and bitter as her eyes sparkled with an emotion that he could not place and did not know as he slid the papers from in front of him to her.

"Ms. Mouto, if you could fill these out our interview will be over, I will return shortly to check your progress." He stood up from his chair, and left. His past secretary had left a few days before so the desk outside his office was cleared and ready for anyone to use. He noticed that she had left her nametag on the desk, and he swept his hand across it, and it fly into the trash.

Just as Seto had said, he returned shortly after his departure. The woman placed a distant mask back on her face and finished her paperwork quickly. When she finished she handed it to the CEO, but before she could take her leave the CEO sat down and typed at his laptop, catching her attention.

"You start first thing tomorrow as my personal secretary, you will work in my office and will be here 7:00 sharp. Is that clear?" he didn't remove his eyes from his laptop as he sneered the words at her.

"Crystal," she replied shortly after she headed out the door with the folder in her hands.

Seto continued to type at his laptop, letting his fingers fly across the keys like a pro. His mind wandered to his new personal secretary, and wondered if she knew what she was getting herself into. He had to admit, she was a attractive woman, but that was just his hormones talking…right? Yes. He was still only 21 years old, and hormones could still cause a man to be a man. Naturally men thought women were attractive, but the CEO hardly every thought of women. In fact, this was one of the only times he had ever thought of the opposite sex in that way.

'_Get a grip_' Seto thought before he finished the last touches on his new holographic system.


	2. Mind Games

**Arien's Shadow**: Aha, yeah I wanted her to give Kaiba a taste of his own medicine. Muahahaha. Thanks!

**Sphincter**: Um...interesting name! But here's more nonetheless.

**MaiValentinefan**: Awww, thanks so much! pounce

**Author's note**: Argh, sorry about the whole being REALLY descriptive. Just want to give you a visual.

I also forgot to mention in my last chapter. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related to that in that matter.

I do own Leigha and stuff so copyright to her. Yay.

As the young woman headed down the street to her current shelter, she kept her eyes on the sidewalk the whole time. She didn't want to attract anymore attention than she already had at the office, and the beginning of her walk home. Her apartment was only a mere 5 blocks from Kaiba Corp, which she thought about gratefully, but it seemed more like 15 miles to her since she didn't have a car just yet.

_But that will change soon enough_

She chuckled as she thought about the pay she would receive and finally save for a car she had always needed.

She fumbled around her purse for her keys and found them after she spotted a black limo speed by.

_What in the world?_ _A limo? Speeding?_

She honestly thought they were for show, and for all those fancy celebrities that couldn't seem to drive themselves are let alone walk

She snorted at the thought.

She unlocked her door and walked in while throwing the folder on the couch a few feet in front of her. She sighed deeply before taking in her surroundings.

Her living room (A/N: if you could call it that) was about the size of a small bedroom, but it didn't matter to her. As long as she had her own space she was happy, and she didn't have that many things to furnish it anyway. Yet the room gave off a feeling of homeliness. She decided to paint the walls a dark olive green before moving in. Her couch a few feet in front of her in a dark forest green color. To her right was a recliner the same color, and to her left her simple 15 by 15 television stood on an oak stand. She had a few plants in the corners and it gave it an even more homely feel. She only wished she could get rid of the old brown carpet that was laid at her very feet. She shrugged and headed over to the couch.

A small kitchen was to her left as she made her way to the couch. Its walls were of cream and matched the white counters, white refrigerator and white marble table. She felt more at ease when she noticed the tiles were old-fashioned black and white, but it didn't bother her much.

Not that the interview was exhausting but she went through a lot of other things throughout the day before her interview, and she fell back on the couch and gave a long sigh. Earlier before heading to Kaiba Corp, she stopped by at a few stores to buy some things she needed. She had already brought the bags back to her apartment before taking another 5 blocks back to Kaiba Corp. She took her belongings she had left in the living room back to her room to sort out and put in their proper drawers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leigha Mouto grabbed a bagel and poured herself some coffee and headed out the door. While walking on her way to Kaiba Corp, now dressed in gray and blue plaid dress capri pants (A/N: Eh… looks better than sounds), a black camisole with a white sheer blouse on top, a satin light blue ribbon sash tied at her waste, and white open-toed heels. Her hair, as always, was down in two small clips on the side of her head. But instead of straight hair, she curled the ends. She had decided to go more casually and it wouldn't hurt since she was hired anyway, and didn't need to prove anything by the ways she looked. Even if she knew, first impressions were usually based on someone's attire.

She headed through the front doors to be greeted by the receptionist. She was unusually happy this morning. Yesterday she gave her a sharp tone that she was quickly replied to with. Leigha had thought that she had learned from her mistake.

As she headed up the stairs a short man had stopped her. He had rough raven hair and dark blue eyes.

"Miss!" she tugged at her shirt. She quickly pushed his hand off thinking it was just another man looking for some 'fun'. But she had realized this man was not a man at all, but a young boy.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else…" she started to drift off.

"No. And it's all right, I understand there are a lot of people here that look like me," he said a little sarcastically and gave her an eyebrow raise and a smirk.

She chuckled to this boy's absolute cuteness, and wondered where he had become so witty. She patted him on the head and asked him warmly, "What do you need?" She couldn't seem to be cold to the boy and smiled at him.

"I was on my way to my brother's office, but figured out that he had moved it to another location…I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to help me locate it," he stated and gave her a friendly grin.

"Well- say, I don't know your name, what is it?" she knelt down to his level and waited for an answer.

"Mokuba. Mokuba Kaiba," he said.

'_Hey…I know that name, I'm working for-_' it suddenly hit her.

"Kaiba! Sorry but, are you related to Seto Kaiba?" she asked astonished at the difference in personality but not quiet so much in appearance. Mokuba still possessed Seto's close physical resemblance.

They were interrupted by a low, cold voice that causes chills to run up anyone's spine and she spun around to her boss with his arms crossed.

"Yes he is, but that is far from the point why _you_, Leigha Mouto, are here," his voice was dangerous, and all other employees that were in the area, started to work furiously on what they needed to do at the sound of the powerful CEO's voice.

Leigha stood up straight to face the tall 6'1" brunette, with those azure eyes, glaring into her own bright greens, with mere slits to accompany his scowl.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried out, and rushed over to his brother and stood confidently in front of him. He looked so small compared to his much taller sibling.

"She was going to help me find your office, I didn't know you had moved it," he said with a confused expression.

"Hmph, come Mokuba. I'll show you my new office. Leigha, I trust you can handle today on your _own_?" he asked her giving her a small smirk.

"Yes, I can manage on my _own_ Kaiba," she eyed him but gave a slight nod and headed towards her workspace in front of Seto's office.

When entering the elevator, she kept noticing a few stared in her direction. She felt irritated and wanted to snap at the people giving her the looks, but thought better of it and kept her thoughts to herself.

'_Bloody idiots. Can't keep their eyes to themselves_' she scowled again as she focused on what her schedule was for the day.

She stepped out of the elevator once it reached the top floor, she looked around curiously at the emptiness, but figured Kaiba liked the silence and to be secluded. There were only a few cubicles at her left and to her right ran a long wall all the way to the oak door which she had the pleasure of opening the day before. She walked through the long hall and not two steps after walking someone came out of their workspace and ran into her.

Papers flew everywhere and the man look irritated at her, but the moment he caught sight of her surprised face his irritability turned mischievous and grabbed her arm.

"What's a pretty face like you doing on the top floor all by _yourself_?" he tried to seduce her. But she had gotten these types of lines all the time.

Leigha's surprised face turned quickly in disgust as she tried to get out of the man's hold.

"If you don't get your hands off me, you won't have either of them when I'm finished with you!" she sneered.

"_Ooh_! Feisty are we?" he slurred. "I can fix that," he started to come in towards her but was stopped suddenly.

"Mitchell! I don't pay you to mess with my employees! If I see you lay a finger on her again, I'll personally make sure to deal with you," a very familiar voice spat at him.

_That hadn't come out how I had planned, he better not get the wrong idea_

"Mr. Kaiba, sir! Of course! I'll get back to work," he cringed as he slithered away to his cubicle.

_He got the wrong idea_

Seto sighed in annoyance and turned his gaze back to Leigha.

"I thought you were supposed to be working," he started to come towards her but stopped when he was inches away from her.

She could feel Seto's breath on her face as she looked up at him, her eyes slightly narrowed.

_Ha! As if he figured I was slacking on the job on purpose! I wouldn't want that dolt he calls Mitchell ever near me again_

Her eyes continued to narrow.

"It wasn't as if I was asking for it," she retorted.

She started to walk away but Seto had her cornered in that area. He started to lean his hands on the wall in front of him so Leigha couldn't escape. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't, and Seto had her trapped with him in that little area.

"You didn't seem to mind he was coming at you before I interfered," a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh contraire, Mr. Kaiba, I _very _much so minded that he was coming at me, and in that manner, but you're not doing a better job at it either," this time it was her turn to smirk a mischievous glint in her eye.

"But then again," she had started to pull at his shirt towards her. Seto could see every detail in her face, her fair skin, her arched eyebrows, full lips, and those eyes that captivated him so before. Seto was screaming in his head to get away.

_Why can't I push away?_

Before their lips could touch, a mere centimeter apart, she pushed him away and started walking back downstairs to finish her duties. She couldn't help but look back at her employers stunned expression and laugh to herself, as she strode away.

Seto sighed in relief, he really wasn't ready for that. She had caught him off guard, and he couldn't find any way to push her off or get away. Had he really wanted that kiss?

_Ugh!_ _No! Keep your mind off of her and get to work_!

He snapped back to reality when he opened the door and saw Mokuba fast asleep on the leather couch to the left of his desk.

_There has to be something I can do to keep my mind on something else_

As Seto started to scan through all his holographic systems his eyes started to feel heavy and surprisingly to himself, he dozed off, with his head next to his laptop.


	3. Intrusion

**Tensui**: Here's the next chapter.

**Storylover03**: Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy it!

**MaiValentinefan**: Again, thank you! Support appreciated! u

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ……

Leigha sat at her desk with another cup of coffee in her hands. She kept wondering what had tempted her to play that trick on Kaiba, her own boss. But she loved the look on his face when he saw her push him away, she knew she didn't have any of those feelings for him, especially him. '_He's my boss, nothing can happen between us_' she convinced herself that was the deal. She knew that if she got into any relationships it would effect her systematic way of life. Never in her life she possessed a boyfriend, and she sure as hell wasn't going to change that now.

Seto woke with a start. His laptop had started to make sounds and finally it woke him up. He quickly typed in a password and his computer had stopped beeping. Seto started to rub at his temples when he heard a knock at the door.

"Yes, come in" he growled.

Leigha walked in with a half cup of coffee in her hands. She walked up to Seto's desk and dropped a stack of papers on his desk.

"Administrators told me to give this to you," she said.

Seto eyed Leigha before he turned to the papers. The pile must have been over 1000 pages. He groaned in frustration at the sight. '_Another long night, this will take forever_' he thought. He waved as a gesture to leave but before she did she had started to talk again.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm requesting if I can leave early tonight, I have some other things to attend to and-" Seto had cut her short by raising a hand.

"Ms. Mouto, it's only 6," he looked up from the stack of papers into her eyes. For the first time she felt afraid, and started to step back, but she fought back and took another step forward to his desk and slammed her hands on the desk.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm only asking you nicely once, sometimes other matters are more important then working here all the time," she snapped.

Seto's eyes started to narrow into an intense stare. Neither Leigha nor Seto would back down. Both were staring hatefully into each other's eyes.

"Fine, but I'm only staying another hour and a half anyway, but I'm leaving right after," she stormed out of the office with a loud bang.

Seto smirked that he had won, but it turned into a frown when he realized that he still had the pile of paperwork to finish. He quickly grabbed a pen out of his desk and started right away.

"_Seto_, are you almost finished?" Mokuba asked. It had been 4 hours since Seto had started. "It's getting late, we should go home," he had his big puppy eyes looking up at him. Seto softened for a bit but then said, "Mokuba, I can call a limo for you, but I still have a lot of work to do," and he reverted his eyes back to the papers in front of him. He only had 100 pages to go, and then he could go home and get some rest. Each page of his pile had only asked for a signature and a few comments, but he had to make sure he read it all in case there was something in there about giving up Kaiba Corp. or something along those lines.

An hour later Seto placed his pen on the desk, and looked over at his brother sleeping on his couch. Seto leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head and his eyelids became heavy once again. Before he could fall asleep, he heard a loud crash along with a few mumbled profanities. It was too late for someone to still be at Kaiba Corp. except him, especially at 2 in the morning. Seto got up from his chair and swiftly strode to his door and opened it. There he saw a distressed Leigha, on the ground on her knees, with papers all around her and a chair on the ground. She had her laptop in her hands, and quickly got up. Seto couldn't help but notice her face with a small hint of red on her cheeks. She was embarrassed! He couldn't help but smirk at her in such a vulnerable position. (A/N: Argh, I meant like…he knew what happened. Not what she could do, GOD shakes head) She started collecting the papers all around here, neither had said a word to each other. But Seto stood at the door watching her clean up the mess.

"So, you're just going to stand there and not even help?" she asked she didn't even look at him, but he could tell her eyes were narrowing.

"It isn't my mess," he shot back.

"Well, don't you think it's _rude_ you just standing there while I'm cleaning up?" she finally looked at his tall figure at the frame of the door. Her green eyes looked brilliant in such a dark room, but they were narrowed so you could see just a bit of green, they sparkled when they reflected the moon's light through the window.

"As I said before, it isn't _my _mess," he looked away out the window and at the moon. If he kept looking her, he knew his hormones would take over again and something would happen related to earlier.

"You're such a jerk," she muttered and turned back to cleaning her mess.

Seto was about to reply back but Mokuba walked out of Seto's office with a mumble and into the hall where Seto and Leigha were. He was rubbing his eyes and spoke, "Seto, are you done yet?" he yawned. "Yes Mokuba, let's go home," and turned back into his office, leaving Mokuba out with Leigha.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "I heard something crash and it woke me up," he had a sleepy smile on his face, and Leigha's face softened from her spat with Seto.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you, I just tripped and fell, along with my papers and a chair," she pointed at the chair behind her.

"Let me help you," he started to clean up the rest of her papers. Leigha's eyes started to water but she wiped the tears away from her cheeks as soon as they fell, but that couldn't keep Mokuba from noticing.

"Are you sure you're alright?" his eyes plastered with concern. Leigha wondered why Seto and Mokuba were so different.

"You're so nice, so sincere, so _different_ from your older brother," she looked at him but he didn't look thankful, but rather sad and disappointed.

"Seto isn't all that bad, he's just gone through a lot while our stepfather owned Kaiba Corp." he said.

"I won't be nosy and ask what happened," she put a grin on her face and picked up the last of the papers and put the chair back in it's place.

"Thank you Mokuba, you were very helpful, good night" she started to walk away but Mokuba stopped her.

"Leigha, I don't think my brother was the reason you were crying, why are you here so late? What happened to you?" he grabbed her arm before she turned to leave.

Leigha stood there for a moment. She didn't know what to say to him, she didn't know him all that well. And she didn't want to worry him with her problems.

"No, your brother wasn't the reason I was crying," she looked down a grin still on her face, but she turned to Mokuba. "Your brother just _made _me cry, he just made me lose it, if that makes any sense," she was now letting her tears flow freely.

He nodded at her to say he understood. "I'm sorry," he looked sincere. Before she could walk out again Mokuba hugged her. She didn't know what to do but hug him back. She had only known the boy for a day, but he was so kind, so friendly, she couldn't break that, so she hugged him in return. "Thank you," she whispered. Mokuba let go and Leigha smiled instead of her usual grins at him.

"Mokuba, if I had ever had a brother, I would only hope he would be as kind as you would," she said to him. Mokuba smiled warmly and said good night to her and things would only get better and went back to Seto's office.

Meanwhile, Seto had just hung up with his driver when he heard crying at the door. He was about to kill Leigha for hurting Mokuba but when he was seconds away from pulling the door off it's hinges he heard Mokuba speaking and realized Mokuba wasn't crying, but Leigha. He pressed his ear to the door and listened to Leigha.

"No, your brother wasn't the reason I was crying," he heard her say. "Your brother just _made_ me cry, he just made me lose it, if that makes any sense," she finished. Seto bit his lip, but kept listening. There was silence for a few seconds but he heard Mokuba speak. "I'm sorry," he sounded sad. There was complete silence after that, and Seto was going to open the door but he heard a soft 'Thank you' and just stood back again. But he could still hear someone speaking. "Mokuba, if I had ever had a brother, I would only hope he would be as kind as you would," Leigha had spoke. Seto didn't know why, but he felt sorry for her. With no siblings to go to instead of her parents. Before he could walk away the door, it had opened and hit him full in the face.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled. "Are you okay!" he was at Seto's side now.

Seto had groaned in response.

Mokuba had helped Seto up before he had spoke.

"The limo should be here by now, let's go," he started to rub his nose as he grabbed his things and walked out with Mokuba at his side.

The car ride home was quiet. Both Seto and Mokuba were tired, but there was a different atmosphere then just plain exhaustion. Both of them wanted to know why Leigha had been crying, but Seto more in the reason of curiosity, and Mokuba concern.

The limo reached the Kaiba mansion and the driver opened the door. Seto and Mokuba got out, and headed to the front doors of the mansion where both their beds had waited for them all day.

As Leigha headed down the street to her apartment she was frightened. It was 2 in the morning, but nobody was outside. She thought that all the rapists were hiding and she started to walk faster. Soon her walk was turning into a jog, and then a run. She finally reached her door and fidgeted for the keys and hastily opened the door and locked it once she was inside. Her heart was racing as she put her stuff away and went to bed, waiting for the next day to come.


	4. Clincher

**There's Always Tomorrow**

Another chapter! Yesyes. I felt really inspired for no reason; sorry the last one was a bit short. I promise I'll make it up with this one with the other.

Thanks to all for reviewing and such. You guys rock::glomps:

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I do own Leigha. Blahblahablha all that jazz.

I need to start coming up with chapter names. Roar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Leigha sat on the edge of her bed, tears cascading down her face and to the floor. She knew why she went back to Kaiba Corp., but didn't think it was a good enough reason. She didn't know if it was really true. But she didn't have anywhere to go, and she couldn't run the whole 5 blocks back to her house when she knew it was the time when everyone was out. So she headed back to Kaiba Corp. when she realized she left her laptop there. How could she forget something so important? But when she got there she saw a light on so she continued up and crashed into a chair in the dark halls.

Leigha got undressed and put on her pajamas and slipped into bed, where sleep overcame her and she was dreaming peacefully.

The next morning Leigha's alarm clock went off. She grumbled as she reached over and hit the 'off' button. She pulled the covers back over her head and realized it was Friday.

"Finally," she said.

Leigha got up from her bed and took a shower. The warm water felt good against her skin as she finished washing her hair.

As she stepped out and dried herself off, she wrapped a towel around her and went into her room. She rummaged through her closet and found what she was looking for. She put on her black blouse, a khaki pencil skirt, and black open-toed heels. She blow-dried her hair a bit and pulled it into a messy ponytail and placed two clips on the side to hold some hair back from her face.

Instead of walking to work she was contemplating whether or not she should wave down a taxi. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before, but she realized of all the money that she would lose if she were trying to save to buy a car. She sighed deeply and headed to Kaiba Corp. where she would start her day, and probably end it.

As she opened the front doors everyone that was in the main lobby looked at her. All of a sudden, she felt extremely uncomfortable.

"There she is!" a person at the desk yelled. Leigha was soon surrounded by people and bombarded with questions. She didn't know what was so interesting about her at the moment, and kept a puzzled expression on her face.

"We heard you were here last night late with Mr. Kaiba, what were you doing?" someone asked.

Her eyes started to widen. '_What the hell? How do they know I was here last night with…_' her thoughts were interrupted by another question.

"Are you two going steady?" another asked.

"What? No! Pardon me! Move it!" she tried to make her way through the people as the questions kept coming and finally escaped but someone grabbed her arm and pulled her against them.

"What's going on?" a deep voice was heard.

Leigha looked up and saw Seto. She was leaning against him and her hands and forearms were placed on his chest and abdomen. She pushed herself off of him and didn't notice the faint blush on her cheeks, but just stared coldly at him.

"You should know! Everything is about _you_! I just walked inside and all these people came up to me and started asking crazy questions like…" Leigha stopped. Was it a good idea to tell Seto what they had been asking her?

"Well?" he urged her to continue, but she lowered her eyes to the ground, her eyes starting to harden from ice into stone, and narrowed dangerously as she looked back at Seto. She didn't want to deal with him when she would tell him what happened, and she had a feeling Seto had something to do with it, but she knew exactly how he would react.

"Go ask them yourself," she growled and walked away in a huff towards her office.

Seto raised his eyebrow at her as he watched her walk away but walked to the groups of people talking. He stopped when he heard a quiet conversation, and hid behind a pillar when everyone started to leave.

"Did you see how Seto pulled her against him, they must be going out!" someone said.

Seto started to narrow his eyes.

"They are such a good couple!" someone else said.

"But Seto? Who knew he could ever like someone!" he heard them all laugh and then leave in their separate directions.

'_Morons! Leigha and I an item! Ha! I'd love to see the day _that _happens, like I'd _ever_ go out with her!_' Seto thought and strode off back to his office.

'_I wonder what gave them the idea that Leigha and I were…_' Seto's thoughts were cut short by a scream.

As Leigha headed back to the office she came in contact with Mitchell again and he pushed her into an old office room that hadn't been used for a long time, and locked the door.

"What do you think about my little offer a few days ago?" he tried to seduce her.

"No, I would never get with a disgusting, vile, and crude man like you in my life," she snorted.

He came over to her and picked her up and placed her on a desk, his hands still around her waist and slid down her thighs.

"I told you no! What part of that don't you understand!" Leigha started to pry his hands off of her.

"Stop resisting! You're just making it harder," he said as he had started to kiss her neck.

Leigha didn't know what to do. This was just like her experience in the alley a couple of years ago. She started to stop hitting him and resisting and she went limp and numb all over.

"That's a girl," he started, "just let me do what I want and you can leave without getting hurt," he whispered.

Leigha had started to cry hysterically and let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Shut up!" he covered her mouth. "Someone will hear you!" he took his hand away and pressed his lips against hers to quiet her sobs and screams. He had started to unbutton the top of her blouse when he heard the doorknob trying to be open.

"Who's in there?" a voice asked.

"Help me! Please!" Leigha moved her face from her attacker and yelled at the person at the door.

The door was kicked off its hinges and fell to the floor. There at the door's frame, stood a tall figure, it looked incredibly familiar. She soon realized who it was.

"Seto!" she screamed. She didn't know why she had called him Seto, she had always called him Mr. Kaiba, but calling him Seto only seemed appropriate at the moment.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her Mitchell!" he had said fiercely to her captor. He grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall. (A/N: By the way, Mitchell is his last name, not his first. ;;)

"I don't need you around here, trying to take advantage of my employees," he growled at him.

"Mr. Kaiba, it won't happen again I swear," he had started to beg.

"You said so before, yet you lied to me and I don't want to hear it, you're fired," he pulled him off the wall and threw him at the ground.

"Get out of my sight," he sneered at the body on the ground.

Mitchell had gotten up in pain and stood there a second and before he ran off he looked at Leigha and licked his lips at her.

"I'll get you one day," he said. Leigha shuddered and kept her eyes away.

Seto had turned back to Leigha when he made sure that Mitchell was gone and out of his company. Leigha was still sitting at the desk with tears flowing down her face and onto her khaki skirt. The top of her blouse was unbuttoned and Seto could see her pink lace undergarment that was under her blouse. Seto had started to walk towards the door when he heard Leigha speak.

"Mr. Kaiba," she said softly.

He turned his head to look at her. Tears had stained her face with streaks of wet on her cheeks when she looked up at him, and her eyes were turning red. But she still looked more beautiful than ever. Her eyes were a gorgeous green and sparkled with her tears, but again her eyes were narrowed. Her hair had started to come out of its ponytail, and fell around her face. Seto's eyes softened a little at the sight of her while hers had stayed in her painful stare.

"Thank you," she got up from the desk and started to button her shirt back up and walked passed him and out the door to her office.

She didn't know how she could thank him. She couldn't run up and hug him, which would be too much and she wasn't that type of person, for the both of them. She kept up the arguing with herself until she had come to the conclusion she would invite him to dinner tonight as a thank you just so she wouldn't feel like she owed him, even though she owed him her life.

'_Yeah, that's what I'll do_' she had agreed with herself.

She sat at her desk and started typing at her laptop. Her desk was very neat and organized. Her pencils and stapler at the front, her lamp to her left and her 'in' and 'out' boxes at her right. And her laptop was placed in front of her.

She was working on some things Seto had given her earlier in the week and she hadn't finished it. She had her pen in her mouth in case she found something interesting and wrote it down on a piece of scratch paper by her laptop.

Seto had walked in to find his employee at work before she looked up at him. No longer were her stares cold and hard, but now she just gazed at him with pain in her eyes.

Seto walked to his desk at sat down in his chair. As Seto stared at the blank computer screen in front of him, he noticed a pair of green eyes gazing at him. He quickly turned to her and stared right back into her orbs with his own.

"What?" he said.

Her gaze turned into a scowl and she turned back to her laptop. Her scowl softened as she kept thinking about how he had saved her.

"_I thought I told you to stay away from her Mitchell!" Seto had said fiercely._

She sighed and continued typing at her laptop.

Seto had also started to type at his laptop. But stopped every now and then to think about his encounter a few minutes ago. He couldn't concentrate on his work; his mind kept wandering to the room where he had found Leigha. That dirty, filthy, son of a bitch trying to- '_I saved her, that's it, she owes me her life, and nothing else, somehow I'll find a way for her to repay me, maybe an hour more at work or so, she needs to finish some things_' Seto thought.

skipping to like 6:50 PM at night

Seto was working hard at his laptop when he had turned his head to look at his personal secretary; she was still typing at her laptop with a pen in her mouth. Her hair was now loosely hanging in random places from her messed ponytail. She had rolled up her sleeves because they kept getting annoying while she was typing. (A/N: That happens to me so much T-T) He heard her clicking away at the keys while he moved his thoughts back to the system. '_Okay, this new system should work a lot better than the other one_' Seto saved his progress and got up from his chair. Leigha looked up at him as he headed towards the door just to get away.

"Where are you going," she asked.

"No where, I just need some air," he said curtly.

"Wait, Mr. Kaiba," she stopped him as she stood up from her chair.

"What is it?" he asked.

Leigha had gotten up from her chair, walked around her desk, and was now 2 feet in front of him. She had never noticed how tall he was compared to her. Her eyes reached just above his chin and she looked up at him. She cleared her throat and decided now was the best time since she was supposed to leave in 10 minutes and she needed to finish things up.

"Since you…_saved_ me and all," she started to shudder at the emphasized word but continued, "I was wondering, if you would…_care _coming to dinner with me at 8:00 PM tonight?" she asked.

She was glad she finally got that off her chest.

Seto looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Since this seems to be the only way you see the way you can repay me, that is fine, but I also have some other things in mind," he gave her a smirk.

Her eyes started to widen.

"What kind of…things?" she asked bewildered at his comment.

Seto let out a loud laugh before continuing, "you wish," again a small smirk was on his face and it was starting to annoy her as she gritted her teeth in frustration. " I was thinking more along the lines of an extra hour or so of you here in your office," he stated.

Leigha gasped and looked at him her eyes as wide as possible. Her face turned icy and bitter and her scowl returned back to her face.

"You wouldn't," she said coldly.

"Indeed? Why wouldn't I?" he asked. His smirk had become more evident on his face.

"Kaiba! I'm already here from 6 or 7 in the morning to 7 at night. That's my whole day gone by! People do sleep you know, unlike you," she said sarcastically.

Seto's smirk disappeared from his face. And he looked at her angrily.

"I sleep," he sneered.

"That's hard to believe, you were here at 2 in the morning when I was here," it was her turn to smirk.

"That's right, you were here at 2 in the morning, what were you doing?" he asked.

"I…uh…" she stammered, but quickly changed the subject. "Hey, how about going to dinner, I'm starving," she walked off and out the door.

Seto sighed in impatience and followed her out the door reluctantly, he would just have to ask her about it when they were dining and the subject would be brought up again, or if they even talked.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ahahahah! It's longer? Ohnoes! Enjoy it! Next chapter will come out...next week sometime. Eh. I'll try and update ASAP.

ilvryne


	5. Dip

I'm having a bit of a writer's block. Argh…sorry it's so short. I just needed to update.

I don't own YGO only Leigha and other O/c's.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Seto and Leigha sat at a table in the corner of the restaurant in an awkward silence. Neither Leigha nor Seto had said a word to each other on the way to dinner or during. The restaurant was one of the best in town, as the candles' lights flickered across the scarlet tablecloth and the fine white china in front of them. The clear glass filled with liquid appeared as if the white wine was levitating in front of them. Leigha was feeling extremely uncomfortable and masked herself with a scowl as she picked at her food in boredom. She wore a jade halter dress that reached just below her knees that complimented her eyes and her black open-toed heels, around her neck were pearls and instead of the two regular clips she normally wore, the ones she wore tonight were pearls. Seto had just worn a black turtleneck and black slacks with his Kaiba Corp. belt, but he looked as handsome as ever as his brown bangs hung carelessly in front of his eyes.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you not to play with your food?" Seto asked while spinning his fork to lift a forkful of pasta into his mouth. He kept his eyes on his food when he asked her the question and brought his utensil and dinner to his mouth to eat. Leigha quickly looked up at him and kept her mask on as she stared at him in distaste.

She hadn't answered Seto's question when Seto kept his head directed at his food, but lifted his eyes to look at the woman sitting in front of him. Leigha was still moving a meatball around in her tomato sauce from her spaghetti and it was starting to irritate Seto.

"Why did you invite me to eat, when you haven't touched your meal?" Seto questioned. Still Leigha didn't say a word, but instead of looking at Seto she kept her eyes on her untouched food. After each passing second it started to look more tempting and her lips started to part as she grew in a daze. Seto was growing more annoyed by the second from Leigha's utter silence and avoidance.

"Why don't you answer me?" Seto growled. He was now looking at Leigha straight on with his head lifted and his eyes staring at hers that kept to her meal.

Leigha quickly left her daze and looked at her food annoyingly. "Why do you ask so many questions?" she sneered while her eyes remained glued to the meatball that sat lonesome on her own pile of pasta. She didn't want to look at Seto, she knew that if she did they would get into an argument and would attract attention from all the people in the restaurant. But that didn't necessarily stop him from arguing.

"Because, you invited me and your not being a respectful host," Seto answered. He leaned backwards on the back of his chair as he sat up straight, as he closed his eyes and started to wipe his mouth with his napkin.

Leigha stared at Seto for a while, with her eyes narrowing trying to comprehend his appearance. She didn't know what made Seto so intimidating to other people. She found him just as regular as any other person, with the exception that he owned his own company, and had large sums of cash. Perhaps it was his height that people found so frightening, and she tilted her head to the side. Seto noticed Leigha looking at him and a smirk started to form on his mouth. Leigha noticed and tore her eyes away from him and started to pick at her food again, this time not out of boredom but annoyance.

Finally, after some time of Leigha picking at her pasta, she lifted a forkful and put it in her mouth. She looked at Seto as the fork lingered inside her mouth for a few seconds and savored the flavor of the perfectly blended taste of the sauce and pasta. Seto was looking at her curiously as she slowly took the fork out of her mouth. She chewed and swallowed her portion and placed the fork on her plate.

She reached toward her glass and lifted her chin when the clear glass pressed against her lips. She let the cool liquid slide down her throat and placed the glass back down all the while Seto staring at her, and Leigha was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable. She pushed her chair back and stood up, Seto started to stand up after her but she interrupted him.

"You aren't going to follow me to the bathroom, are you?" she eyed him smugly, and Seto started to sit back down and looked at her menacingly.

Leigha started to walk away towards the bathroom but stopped at the door. She was in a fairly long hall with the women's bathroom to her left and the men's to her right. She stood there for a second, just staring at the wall in front of her, where a picture of a woman and man were dancing in front of her as the man dipped her low to the ground. She kept walking forward until she was inches from the watercolor painting. She kept her eyes on the faces of the two people as they seemed incredibly familiar and kept racking at her memory. The man had deep azure eyes, and brown hair, while the woman had dazzling green eyes that seemed to sparkle and wink at her and her golden hair hung loosely down behind her. The woman was looking at the man directly in the face; both of the expressions were of lust as you could pick out the exact detail in the painting that made it come to life. The artist did a superb job of capturing the very feel of the scene that was before her. She believed that if she kept walking she could walk right into the painting to experience the artist's thoughts. She lowered her eyes to the name of the painting and her expression became puzzled as she whispered aloud, "There's Always Tomorrow."

"Miss," someone had grabbed her shoulder and she spun around and gasped at the waiter in front of her.

"I'm sorry," she breathed. "I was just looking at this painting, it's very lovely," she said.

"One of the very finest we have here, it's based on an old tale about a peasant girl and a High Priest back in Egypt some time ago," the waiter said.

Leigha turned her eyes back to the painting and studied the painting once more before she heard the waiter speak again.

"You resemble the woman in the painting very much," he said.

She turned back to the waiter and smiled, he was very kind, because the woman in the painting was beautiful and graceful, traits Leigha thought she could never have in her life.

"Thank you," she turned her head back to the painting. "But I could never be as beautiful," she finished.

"That's a lie," he said. For the first time she looked into the waiter's chocolate colored eyes. They stared warmly at her as she started to lose herself. He was taller but only by a few inches, when she stood next to Seto she felt small as he towered over her. He only looked like he was sixteen, a young teen.

"What's your name?" she asked him as she reached out her hand.

"Mason," he said and shook her hand.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Mason," she let go of his hand and turned around and started walking back to her table but somebody had grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he called.

Leigha turned around to face the waiter she had met; he looked upset about something.

"Will I see you again?" he asked.

She looked at him incredulously, and she was about to protest but something stopped her from giving him a smart remark.

"I'm sorry, you should probably get back to your table," he said as he let go of her arm and looked at the floor. She looked at him and said, "you seem like a decent young man, but shouldn't you get back to work?" she scolded.

"Yeah, you're right," he started to walk toward the kitchen door as the bell sounded of a finished meal to be taken to a table. He pushed the door open and disappeared from sight but was soon visible again but this time had two plates in each of his hand. As the boy took pasta and salad filled white china to the table he turned around to face her and smiled and continued his work.

Leigha headed back to her table to an upset Seto. He watched her as she sat down and sighed and picked up her fork again and started eating her pasta once again.

"Where were you?" he asked giving her an accusing stare.

"I told you I went to the restroom," she looked at him annoyingly.

"You were gone for 10 minutes," he replied.

"What did you expect? 30 seconds?"

"Who was that boy?"

"Why do you care?"

"Do you know him?"

"We've met"

"When?"

"Why do you _care_?" her voice was raising gradually, he was starting to annoy her with all his questions. Stares were starting to form in their direction as the arguing continued.

"I need to know,"

"No you don't"

"Why not?"

"It's none of your business"

"Indeed?"

"Yes!" she had whispered fiercely at him. Neither had backed down since the bickering had started.

"I think it _is _my business," Seto stated.

"Why would you think that?"

"You're here with me aren't you?"

She moved her eyes away from his and took a large gulp out of her wine. Seto had thought he had won so he too took a sip out of his wine.

"Waiter," he called.

"Yes?" he asked. The waiter was just like the ones you see in those cliché restaurants. The waiters you usually see with the twisted mustaches and the cloth that hangs from their forearm and their other arm holding up a tray of dishes above their head.

She laughed silently to herself as Seto asked for the bill. She hadn't finished her meal but she was tired of it. Leigha quickly finished her wine and sat there waiting for the bill.

"I'll pay," Seto had suddenly said.

"Why? I invited you," she replied.

"I'm done arguing with you, just let me pay," Seto shot back.

Leigha scowled after him as he paid for the bill.

"Thank you sir, we hope you have a pleasant evening," the waiter said as Seto and Leigha toward the door.

"Hmph," was Seto's only reply as he opened the door to walk out.

Seto and Leigha had walked in silence when they reached the parking lot. Seto's limo was already waiting for him at the curb, but he had turned to her and asked her something she would have never expected.

"Do you want a ride home? I know you don't have a car, and it's not entirely safe to be around alone at this time," he said.

Leigha looked at him curiously before nodding her head slightly. They both walked over to the car and Seto got in after Leigha had. He sat across from her and was looking at the empty seat beside her. He wanted to sit next to her, but held back his desires and just stared at the seat. Leigha just sat at her seat and continued to think about the painting.

'_Why did they look to familiar?_' she thought.

She glanced at Seto and his eyes were locked on the seat next to her. She looked over at it and then back at him.

'_His eyes are so blue, they remind me of…_' she stopped. The painting. His eyes were just like the man's in the painting. But who was the woman? Her green eyes were familiar too. Her thoughts were interrupted with the slight jerk of the limo indicating its stop. Seto had opened the door for Leigha and she got out with Seto following.

"Thank you, for bringing me home and paying for dinner," she said more to herself than to Seto.

She turned around and started to walk to the stairs that led to her apartment. She fumbled through her purse and took out a mirror when she was looking for her keys, what she saw took her by complete surprise. Green eyes. She had green eyes, like the woman in the painting. Why hadn't she thought of it before? She was in complete shock and didn't notice her surroundings moving upwards as she finally felt herself falling to the hard concrete. She was soon stopped in midair with her eyes closed awaiting contact, but she felt arms around her waist and a hand on her head. She slowly opened her own green eyes to meet blue ones.

Everything seemed to stop, and the only thing that could be heard was the heartbeat of the two that seemed to match perfectly. Seto was still holding Leigha at a dip that mimicked the painting. Her arm wrapped around his neck and her other hand rested on his back. Both of their eyes were staring intensely at each other, neither knowing what to do or say. Leigha noticed blue eyes coming closer to hers. She was afraid that he was falling too and they would both tumble to the ground in a heap of pain so she closed her eyes awaiting the crash, but instead of what she was expecting, she felt soft lips against hers. Seto had captured her in a kiss. Surprisingly but slowly she kissed him back, as every feeling and thought of doubt and anger vanished from her mind. All she could think about was the feeling of Seto's warm lips on hers, the beat of their hearts matching the rhythm of the kiss.

After a few moments of bliss shared, they both pulled away reluctantly, and opened their eyes slowly. Neither moving from the position they were in. Finally after a few moments, Seto stood up straight while Leigha was still pressed against him. He took a small step back and she stood a few inches from him.

"You should watch where you're going," he said and returned to his limo.

Leigha stood there in shock. She slowly turned around and made her way to the door, and heard the limo drive away. She shakily looked around for her keys and opened the door.


	6. Mistakable Call

Thanks for reviews! Appreciated much! Sorry for the late updates! wasn't letting me sign on for 3 days.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own YGO. I do own Leigha and a couple other O/c's.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seto was sitting in his limo's back seat. He started to lean back in his seat and the leather made a soft rustle sound when he sank deeper. Seto continued to sit there and think about what had happened between the two a couple of minutes ago. He didn't know why he did it, or how he did it. It just happened. He knew that Leigha felt the same, but somehow, Seto wanted more. He didn't know if she did, but he didn't care at the moment. His hormones were screaming at him. But he couldn't figure out what he wanted more of. And why did he want it?

He sighed deeply and irritably as the limo turned the corner and entered the gates to the Kaiba mansion. Again the limo's halt jerked him forward a little and he mumbled something under his breath about getting a new driver. The chauffeur walked to the right side of the limo and opened the door for Kaiba. He swung his long legs out and stood up with his silver case in his hands. He looked up and noticed Mokuba's bedroom light was still on. He narrowed his eyes as he made his way to the front door and opened it. He walked across the main hallway to the staircase and climbed up the marble steps. Each step emitting a click as his shoes stepped on the floor. Before he would check on Mokuba he entered his office and put his case on his desk and spun around and walked through the door, his coat following him.

When Seto reached Mokuba's door he heard a soft whisper coming from inside. Again, as curiosity always got the better of him, he pressed his ear against the door like he had at the office when Leigha had come in the wee hours of the morning. It sounded like Mokuba was talking to someone, or something. Seto couldn't take anymore after only a few minutes of listening. He _had _to know what was going on.

He barged through the door and noticed a surprised Mokuba staring at him. Seto had hardly noticed the dog that sat at Mokuba's feet until it whined. Seto directed his stare at the dog and looked at it in disbelief.

"Mokuba…" Seto started to say.

"Seto! Please! I found him in the street in front of our house! He has no home, and no food, and no place to stay, and no," but Seto had cut him off again.

"Absolutely not! I will not tolerate any animals in this house Mokuba!" his voice was starting to rise against his wishes, which caused Mokuba to wince, but only slightly.

"Seto, how can you be so cold? He's just a dog, I swear I'll take care of him and keep him out of trouble!" he begged and pleaded.

Seto groaned in frustration and looked at the dog distastefully before turned back to Mokuba.

"Keep him out of my sight, we're not keeping him, we'll send fliers out tomorrow showing that we have him, his owner should find it soon or later, he can stay for tonight ONLY" he stated with and edge and walked out the door. Before he closed it he turned around again to face Mokuba and the new pet that jumped up and laid in Mokuba's lap.

"Good night Mokuba, he cannot sleep with you in the bed," he demanded.

"He can't sleep with me?" Mokuba pouted and stuck out his lip.

"No, he stays on the floor," with that Seto turned and strode out the door into his office so he wouldn't fall for Mokuba's puppy eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leigha sat on the edge of her bed again. Thinking about what Seto had done, and what she had done in return. She didn't notice herself licking her lips and grasping her dress's hem. Her cheeks had a faint pink across them. She didn't know why he did it, or why she did it. Why was it just like the image in the picture? Why did the man and the woman look almost exactly identical to Seto and herself? She wanted to find out. She had to find out the painting's origins and the means and what the tale was about.

Leigha's fingers typed quickly at the keys on her company's laptop. The tapping of the keys echoing through the decent sized apartment. She stopped typing and moved her mouse the far side of the screen and scrolled the page down. Until it reached a tale about a High Priest and his peasant love.

She skimmed through the article and kept her hand over her mouth her eyes starting to widen at certain parts that caught her attention while reading. She finished after a few minutes and leaned back in her chair making it squeak as she leaned back. Her hands interlaced and her elbows rested on the armrests. She placed her chin on the top of her hands as she analyzed the tale in her mind and what it meant.

'_Two lovers dancing, that dip, that same dip Kaiba and I did, they fell in love, does that mean that Seto…no! It can't be! I won't allow it!_' she thought.

She closed all the windows and shut down her laptop. She undressed as she took off her jade green halter dress and it slid down her body until it reached her ankles. She took the dress off the ground and laid it across her chair so she would remember to take it to the dry cleaners in the morning. She searched her drawers for boxers and a shirt when her doorbell rang. She quickly grabbed and tied a robe around herself and walked over to the oak door. She unlocked it and slowly opened it. There she saw a man, with an envelope.

"For a Miss Leigha Mouto," he said and handed her the small package. "Please sign here," he inquired as he handed her the clipboard.

She took the pen from him and signed at the bottom. He took off his hat and bowed as he left to get back in his van and drove off. Leigha stood at the door for a few seconds before closing the door behind her slowly studying the envelope. She opened it and noticed it was a letter. She had no idea whom it was from and forgot about reading the address on the front.

She read the letter slowly:

_Dear Leigha,_

_It has come to my attention that you are in Domino! I haven't seen you since we were kids, and I thought it would be a real pleasure to have you for lunch tomorrow at 2:00 PM at a restaurant. We have a lot of catching up to do. Once you get the letter, please don't hesitate to call me for plans. My number is in the phonebook under Yugi Mouto. I hope to hear from you soon. I've missed my favorite cousin. Hopefully I will talk with you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Yugi Mouto_

Leigha's face was soon greeted by a bright smile. Her cousin was here in Domino? She was ecstatic! She hadn't seen him for ages, and it would be wonderful catching up with old relatives as well. It was well pass 10:00 at night. She figured she would bother Yugi tomorrow with her call and look through the phonebook for his number later.

She couldn't help but wonder how Yugi managed to find out how she was here in Domino. She didn't care that he knew, she was happy, but she wanted to know how he managed to find out.

'_Seto?_' she thought. '_No way! Why would he tell him anyway?_' she quickly dismissed the idea as she put on her pajamas and slipped under the covers for a good night's rest. She was excited to finally see her cousin tomorrow after all these years.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seto was greeted in the morning with a soft lick on his face.

"Mokuba? What have I said about early mornings?" Seto turned over to avoid his obnoxious sibling whom he loved dearly. He was too tired to deal with Mokuba's hyperness today, and it was Sunday after all. The day before he would return to work.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bark. Seto's eyes snapped open and realized what had licked him wasn't Mokuba, but a certain dog that had decided to stay. He sat up quickly and looked beside him, there sat the dog panting, and wagged its tail at him. Seto's stare turned icy and the dog stopped wagging it's tail and closed its mouth.

"Out," Seto growled.

The dog high-tailed out of Seto's room to go find Mokuba. Seto heard a soft thump and a giggle that was only known to be Mokuba's. The dog was running so fast that he couldn't stop himself from running into the raven-haired boy. He heard the dog happily bark to find his new companion.

Seto raised himself from the bed and stood before outstretching his arms as far as they could reach and arching his back. It was only about 7:30 in the morning as Seto read his alarm clock.

'_Damn mutt_' Seto thought angrily.

He walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. He stripped from his clothes and stepped into the steamy shower. He let the water soak into his brown hair and then run down his back and continue its way until it went down the drain. He needed to relax from all this stress in his system.

'_Work, the dog, the holographic systems, all the incompetent employees at the office, especially one that was on his mind more and more; Leigha_-' he quickly stopped himself.

But to no avail he kept thinking about her. He tried to shake last night out of his head but it kept coming into his mind. _Why? _Why did he do it? He didn't remember doing anything until it happened. She tasted sweet. For some odd reason, he loved every second he had her in his arms. He could still feel her soft lips on his as he closed his blue eyes and continued the let the shower spray upon him.

Seto got out of the shower a few minutes later and dried himself off with the white towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into his room to put on a pair of black slacks and a black shirt. He softly made his way downstairs until the phone rang. He simply raised an eyebrow at it and waited until one of his staff answered it. Nobody came. With a slight groan he answered the phone.

"Hello?" he snapped.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(A/N: I'm going back to when she was looking through the phone book, KAY?)

Leigha had the phone book on the counter in front of her in the kitchen. She placed her hands on the counter as she leaned forward following the names down with her finger until she found 'Mouto.' She found Mouto in the K section.

'Why in the world would Mouto be in the K section?' she thought surprisingly but shrugged it off.

Nevertheless she dialed the number and the phone started to ring. It took Yugi a good 10 rings before she finally heard the phone being answered, she was just about to play a friendly guess who game when she realized the person who answered the phone wasn't Yugi. His voice was much more deep and powerful. She felt a twinge of recognition but it was interrupted by the same gruff sound on the phone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Back to Kaiba Mansion…_

"Hello?" Seto said more impatiently.

"Who is this?" the person on the other line asked. It was definitely a female.

Seto snorted. "You called here, who are you? I don't appreciate telemarketers" he sneered.

"I'm not a telemarketer. I'm trying to get a hold of Yugi Mouto. Would you happen to know his number?" she snapped.

"Yugi Mouto? Yes, unfortunately I know his number, who wants to know?" he asked raising an eyebrow even though the person he was speaking with couldn't see it.

"Unfortunately? I happen to be a close relative of Mr. Mouto's, would you _kindly _give me the number so I can hang up?" she started to raise her voice.

"Close, huh? How close?" he asked. He had an idea on who this person was that was calling.

"Argh, you're hopeless, who is this?" she demanded.

"You called me," he smirked. He started to get a pretty good idea on who was calling. But he had to make sure. She still had no idea who he was, or so he thought.

Leigha glanced at the phonebook. No longer had the Mouto name been there, it was replaced by Kaiba. Did her mind just play a trick on her?

"_Kaiba?_" she asked incredulously and nearly dropped the phone. Her eyes widened into saucers. How had she made that mistake? She could've sworn that it said Mouto. Though it had struck her odd that Mouto was in the K section. But she shrugged it off earlier. It was funny how fate played games with her.

'_How in the hell…_' she wondered.

"Well, well, well, Ms. Mouto." he chuckled. "How did you manage to call here?" he asked.

"I didn't do it on purpose," she answered through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I suppose the phone just dialed here on it's own?" he asked and again his eyebrow raised.

"Just give me the number," she was seething with frustration.

"No," he answered.

_Does he enjoy annoying people? _Now she was furious. She was about to hang up but took in a deep breath. She wasn't going to go to his level.

"Please _Seto_, could you give me Yugi Mouto's number, it would be very much…" she swallowed before finishing the sentence. "Appreciated," she finished venomously.

Seto narrowed his eyes at how she addressed him. Only Mokuba had called him that.

Leigha waited impatiently on the other line. She started to drum her fingers on the counter and then started to chew on her nails. Finally she heard Seto speak.

"I'll give you the number under one condition," he said.

Now it was Leigha's turn to narrow her eyes.

"What?" she said slowly. Her anger was starting to boil. She might as well hang up and just look through the book, but she didn't want to trouble herself again if she called someone who was even MORE of a hassle. If possible.

"Since you _are _my personal secretary, I think it would be only right that you take care of certain things for me," she understood Seto's thoughts, but didn't exactly know where they were going.

"And?" she said impatiently.

"You are now to come by every weekend, here, to spend the day with Mokuba," he finally stated.

Leigha didn't care so much the idea of spending time with Mokuba, and the mansion didn't seem all that bad. It was just the fact that she would have to spend even more time with Kaiba. But she _really _didn't feel like going through that damn phone book again. Who knew whom she would call next? What if it was some dating hotline next?

She reluctantly agreed. "Fine," she said.

"Good," he said and continued, "Come by here next Saturday at 9:00 o'clock in the morning sharp."

"Now give me the number," she commanded.

"I'll send it by fax, I don't have it with me, and I wouldn't have _memorized _it," he sounded disgusted.

"Fine, just get it to me," she heard her fax machine in her room go off.

"You will be at work tomorrow at 6, we'll further discuss Mokuba then," Seto said and hung up the phone.

_Yeah. Can't wait._ She thought to herself while calling Yugi. It was Yugi that had answered and they quickly engrossed themselves in conversation about what they had been doing. Yugi then said that he would meet her at a small diner in a few minutes. She agreed and got dress in a pair of vintage jeans and black polo and headed out the door white slipping on some simple black flip-flops. She quickly pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail and put her two clips to keep her hair out of her face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaiba sat behind his desk typing away at his laptop. He was finished another system that he had been meaning to finish last week.

A knock was heard at his door and he said a gruff 'Come in' and Mokuba happily strolled in.

"Seto, didn't you want to make those fliers for Brownie?" he chirped.

"Brownie? Don't tell me you named the filthy thing?" Seto said exasperated.

"Seto! He's not filthy!" Mokuba pouted.

Seto hated seeing his brother upset so he apologized, much to his dismay.

"I'm sorry Mokuba, I have a lot of work to do, you can do them," Seto turned his gaze back to his computer screen and continue typing.

"No, Seto you said you would help," he was near tears. He couldn't break his promise, even though he was pretty sure he made no such promise. But Seto Kaiba was a man of his word, even if it meant making fliers for a stupid mutt.

He exhaled deeply and then looked at his brother. He had a scowl on his face and was staring right at his elder sibling.

"Fine, you win," Seto pushed his chair back and stood but was soon in his chair again by the tackle hug of from his sibling.

"Thank you Seto!" Mokuba bounced off to find paper and to take a quick picture of his companion. As much as Mokuba was going to miss his newfound friend he was glad he was able to help him find his rightful owner.

Seto sighed and leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed against his chest.

He could already tell by from this morning, it was going to be a long day…


	7. Jerk

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! You rock! I don't want to give individual thanks because I didn't want to keep you waiting for the new chapter. So I'll just say I really appreciate all the good compliments and enthusiasm! I'm updating more because school is out and I don't really have anything to do. / Yes, yes, I am a loser. -.- I know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, I am not that godlike and supreme. BUT I do own Leigha and all that jazz.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mokuba was on his stomach scribbling on a piece of paper what he wanted the fliers to look like. The picture he had taken of Brownie lay by his side along with the dog himself. Seto sat in a chair across from Mokuba and looked down to see what progress he had made.

"Mokuba, where do you plan to put the fliers?" Seto asked dully. He had started to point out a few things that Mokuba would need for the owner to know that this was his dog.

"I don't know, I think I'll put a few on the poles on the main street, maybe you could hand some out at Kaiba Corp.?" Mokuba raised his head from the paper and looked hopefully at Seto. The dog yawned loudly and rested his head on his paws and started to sleep.

Seto let out another long sigh and nodded at Mokuba. Mokuba gave Seto an ear to ear smile and then went back to finishing his flier. Seto had offered to do it on the computer. But Mokuba had said that it would seem that he put more effort into it if he did it by hand. And he had nothing else to do in the house.

"Done!" Mokuba exclaimed. He looked down at his work and smiled. In the middle of the paper was a picture of Brownie, and on the top it had 'Dog Found' in large bold letters. Below the picture were a few descriptive notes about Brownie's appearance and his personality as far as Mokuba knew.

Mokuba stood up and held out the paper to Seto and waited for him to take it. Seto looked at Mokuba questioningly and then took the paper out of his hands. Seto simply sighed and rose from his chair.

"How many do you need?" Seto asked while flipping over the paper in his hands expecting more on the back. It was blank.

Mokuba thought for a while. How many would he need? He figured about ten or fifteen for the street, and the Kaiba Corp. building was so large, he figured he would need about sixty or seventy. Sure it was a little over the top, but he wanted to make sure the owner was found. And he could give some to Yugi to hand out when customers came in at the game stop. Mokuba used his fingers to try and add it all up for a few moments before answering an impatient Seto.

"Well?" Seto tapped his foot.

"A hundred!" he chirped.

"A hundred?" Seto stopped tapping his foot and looked at Mokuba with a quirked eyebrow. "Where are you planning to put all of these? Do you plan to put them on the walls at Kaiba Corp.? I think not," Seto said flatly.

"No, some I would put on the telephone poles on the street, some I would hand out at Kaiba Corp. and then the others," Mokuba stopped. He was afraid of Seto's reaction but gently continued. "I could give to Yugi at the game stop to hand out to the customers," he said quickly and swallowed.

Seto stood there for a moment the paper still in his hands. Did he hear Mokuba right? Did he just say he wanted Yugi in on this too? What did Kaiba have to do to prove to Mokuba, he didn't want any kind of favors from Yugi? He composed himself from the frustration and sighed at Mokuba. He didn't want to disappoint his younger brother, and if that meant letting Yugi and all his friends help, then so be it.

Seto nodded to Mokuba and walked out the door to make copies of Mokuba's homemade flier.

Mokuba sighed, relieved that he didn't have to experience his brother's anger so early in the day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seto stood in the elevator as he watched the numbers on top of the door slowly increase until it reached the top floor. Earlier when he was downstairs he told the receptionist to hand the fliers out to whoever stopped by the desk. She was about to ask why, but Seto was already halfway across the room walking towards the elevator.

The doors slowly opened to reveal the long hallway and a proud door at the end with the name Seto Kaiba, CEO on the door engraved in gold.

As Seto glided down the hall in long strides he received a few 'good morning Mr. Kaiba's' and 'good to see you sir' from his employees which Kaiba only responded to with a grunt or just continued on his way to his door. When Kaiba was 2 feet from his door it suddenly swung open and came very close to hitting the already annoyed CEO in the face. He was about to tell off whoever had the nerve to just be careless like that, when he noticed a shocked Leigha standing at the doorway with a bundle of papers in her hands and a pen in her mouth. She had on black pants and a crimson blouse, her black bra revealing itself for Seto's wandering eyes. Her black heels made her a couple of inches taller and her hair in a French braid behind her and loose hairs framing her face.

"Kymmph," Leigha mumbled through her pen and a few papers fell off of her tower of papers.

Seto snapped out of his daze, and watched as she started to bend down to collect the papers. But Seto beat her to it and put them on top of her pile accompanied with his infamous smirk on his face. He looked at her messed hair and improperly buttoned shirt. She must have been doing a lot since Seto was out doing a few last minute things for Mokuba, namely the fliers.

"Wrrph wph ythsmrnin?" she mumbled again, Seto took the pen out of her mouth and then looked at the drool disgustingly as it dripped down to the ground.

"Now what were you saying?" he asked and threw the pen behind him which received an 'ouch' and a few colorful curse words from whoever got hit with it. Leigha stared wide-eyed at Seto and then narrowed her eyes at him.

"That was my pen," she scowled.

"I'll just get you another," he waved his hand and continued, "what were saying that I didn't understand when you had that…pen in your mouth?"

"I said," the papers started to wobble and Leigha started to lose her balance, Kaiba quickly steadied the papers and narrowed his eyes on her.

"Let's go inside my office, and you can put those somewhere where they won't make a mess," he brushed passed her and walked inside his office where his desk and laptop had been waiting for him all day. He collapsed on the chair and swung it around so he was facing Leigha's desk a few feet away from his. He slowly interlaced his fingers and placed his elbows on the desk in front of him as he watched his secretary place the ridiculously massive stack of papers on her desk carefully. She sighed when she succeeded and turned to face Seto. She opened her mouth to speak but heard scattering of papers behind her and loud clunk. Seto chuckled softly as he watched her expression change to annoyance. She abruptly turned around to face the mess behind her. The papers she placed on the desk were, as she imagined, all over the ground, along with her stapler and cup of pencils that spilled over her desk. She let out a long exasperated sigh and bent down to clean it up.

"You can do that later," Kaiba said amused as he watched her pick up the papers one by one.

"Why? What's more important than cleaning up my mess?" she said sarcastically and slowly turned her head with a bored look on her face to see her smirking boss.

"A lot of things," his smirk then turned into a mischievous grin.

Leigha looked at him confused but then quickly changed the subject.

"So, ah, you wanted to see me," she stammered.

"Yes, a few things I need to talk to you about," he said and closed his laptop with a click. He stood up from his desk and walked over to Leigha holding a few papers in her hands. He took the papers from out of her hands and put them on the desk. He then turned to her with his sharp blue eyes that burned into her greens. Leigha was unfazed she just cross her arms over her chest and looked at him right in the eyes.

"I need to talk to you about Mokuba," he said and walked back over to his desk where he grabbed a piece of paper from inside one of his drawers in the desk. He closed it and then walked back over to Leigha and handed the paper to her. She snatched it away from him and skimmed over it and narrowed her eyes at each word.

"As much as I love your brother Kaiba, don't you think this is a little too much?" she asked as she handed the paper back to him. He didn't take it but looked at her with a serious look.

"No, I want to ensure he's safe and you know what you're doing," he eyed the paper momentarily and turned his attention back to her. "You keep that you know."

Leigha quickly retracted her hand and threw the paper on her desk.

"I can't believe this! And I can't believe you!" she was starting to get really annoyed and her voice was raising. "You expect me to spend more time with you than I already have to here in this…prison?"

Seto scowled at her but answered simply and calmly. "If you don't like it here, fine, it's not my problem. But since you're my _personal_ secretary, as you were hired for, I believe you are required to deal with personal assignments. And this _assignment _would suit your title perfectly," he stated flatly.

She ground her teeth in frustration.

"Fine, what time do I have to be there?" she said through clenched teeth.

"It should tell you directions and the time that you need to be there on the paper," he paused. "But you should know that since you read it, right?"

Leigha's eyes widened slightly and took the paper off her desk and read it. It needed her to be at the mansion at 10 on weekends until 10 at night. She supposed it was better then being here at 6 like she usually was. She hadn't noticed that Seto was only a few inches from her, she slowly lifted her gaze from the paper and followed up his shirt to meet his eyes. He was eyeing her blouse, and she looked down and noticed she had buttoned it completely wrong, and a small amount of her black bra was showing.

She hadn't noticed that he had started to unbutton her shirt slowly and button it up correctly. She shook her head and looked down at his hands, playing with her buttons. She slapped his hands away and her eyes flashed dangerously at him. He only grinned at her and leaned in close to her face. She had started to become extremely nervous and a blush crawled across her cheeks.

"I was only helping you button your blouse up correctly," he chuckled.

"I don't need any help from you, especially with putting on my clothes," she snapped.

"Oh? What about taking them off?" he teased with a suggestive smirk.

She looked at him in shock and was at loss for words, and again he came towards her.

"What happened after dinner that night when you fell?" he said huskily and grabbed her upper arm and pulled her against him.

"I-I don't remember," she stuttered. _Yes you do! _Her head was spinning. Her and Seto were a mere centimeter apart; she could feel his breath on her face. He smelled like he did the night after their dinner, that same cologne he wore.

_Why does he smell so good?_

"Would you like me to remind you?" his face came closer to hers after each breathy word. She started to panic and push on his chest to try and squirm away. But with each try to get away, Seto just pulled her against him again until he finally grabbed at her waist and pressed her even further into his hardened body.

She was staring at his chest with wide eyes, afraid that if she looked into his eyes, she would regret what would happen next. She fought against her wishes and slowly raised her head to gaze into his deep blue pools. He was staring at her intensely, deciding whether or not to crush his lips to hers or push her away and tell her to do some work. Her green eyes looked so captivating up close.

Leigha finally decided to answer his question. Her eyes hardened as the words flew out of her mouth venomously. "No, I don't."

Seto only smirked at her irritable state. He loved it when she got mad. Her green eyes flashed and her cheeks turned red. He decided he would show how much he loved it.

"You're so beautiful when you're angry," he said hoarsely and started to come towards her. She pressed both her hands on his face to stop him. He growled angrily and grabbed her wrists. He pulled her to him so her lips would reach and connect with his.

Leigha was shocked, confused, angry…and happy as Seto's lips took her top and bottom lips. She had slowly responded back as his lips trailed her bottom lip begging for entry. She allowed him to enter and parted her lips. Slowly it dawned on her what was happening; she was playing _tonsil hockey _with Seto Kaiba! Her boss! What the _hell _was she doing!

She pushed him off weakly but enough to make him stumble back and both stood there breathless and in silence. Leigha was the first to speak.

"You…why…what…how?" she had no idea what to say. She was so angry with him and herself, and confused that he would kiss her…no, _any_ girl at such an inappropriate time. Of all the places!

_But, god he's a great kisser._

He just smirked at her and started to walk out of his office. Before he left out the door he turned to face a furious Leigha standing speechless where she was left with narrowed eyes and a clenched jaw and fists.

"I expect to see you at the mansion soon," he grinned smugly at her and walked out his long trench coat billowing out behind him as he walked to the elevator.

She stood there for a moment, until it finally crashing down. The confusion, the rage, the stress she kept in all the time. She had to let it out, and Kaiba taking something so special, and to share with him? The thought made her lose it.

Before Seto had a chance to get a foot inside the elevator he heard loud clicking and turned around at the last second to notice Leigha coming at him she was running into people and papers were flying everywhere when she ran into a male employee.

Leigha and Seto came in contact as she tackled him to the ground and into the elevator as the metal doors closed behind them. Seto had a confused expression on his face as he looked up to a panting Leigha and her dangerously narrowed eyes. Leigha's hands were holding her up from the ground so she wasn't laying completely on Seto, and her legs straddling Seto's waist.

"You…jerk," she breathed.

"What?" he asked confusion still evident on his handsome face.

"You! You're such a jerk! You-you took me by complete surprise with that…in there! You took away something special! I can't believe how inconsiderate you are!" she exclaimed. Her face was right above his, her cheeks red from all her anger and her eyes were flashing.

_Why is she so gorgeous?_

"What? You mean this?" he started to pull her down but before they could connect again she pushed herself off of him and stood above him. Each of her legs on both side of him, and him looking up at her, it made her feel powerful, but it didn't last long.

Seto stood up at his full height and was now looking down at Leigha, his smirk playing on his mouth. He reached out to grab her arm but she slapped it away, he just looked amusedly at her and grinned.

"You know, it's no wonder nobody loves you," she started. At this Seto frowned at her, and crossed his arms across his chest. "You're such an egotistical, bitter, cold, snobbish, maniacal, power-hungry, wealthy, possessive," her voice started to get softer as she continued and noticed his narrowing eyes, "dark, protective, tall," she paused. Seto was looking at her now with a raised eyebrow and his azure eyes that were irresistible. She sighed and finished without knowing what she was saying and Seto stepping closer to her. "Handsome, and irresistible." She gasped and backed up running into the wall and cursed under her breath for finishing her thoughts and having no place to go.

Seto placed his hands on the wall behind her and leaned in so his face was only an inch from hers. He quietly whispered against her mouth. "Don't forget stubborn Leigha, I always get what I want, and what I want-" before he could finish Leigha grabbed the back of his head and pressed her mouth on his.

Seto was surprised at her sudden movement that he didn't respond back until he felt her hands run through his hair. She entangled her hands in Seto's silk brown locks, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his hand on the small of her back so she would arch to his touch. Neither of the two had heard the doors of the elevator open or notice a few familiar faces standing there staring at them.

There stood a shocked Yugi, Tea, and Joey gawking at the scene of someone only Yugi knew and Kaiba, in an intense lip lock.

Seto slowly pulled away from their kiss and finished his sentence. "Is you," he said in a ragged and hoarse voice.

"Leigha? Kaiba?" they both heard a voice at the door and turned their heads to see Yugi and a couple of unfamiliar faces to Leigha, but not to Seto.

"Kaiba? What da…" Joey started his eyes wide with confusion.

Seto was now off of Leigha completely and standing in his dueling stance before everyone in the elevator.

"Yugi?" Leigha exclaimed and walked out of the doors leaving a fairly angered Seto inside the elevator.

Yugi gave a nervous laugh and then looked at you shyly. "I just thought I would come and visit you since you told me you worked here on the top floor, and these two tagged along." He rubbed his head and then looked at the ground.

_Oh god, this is bad, for Kaiba **and** me. What can I tell him? What do I do?_

She then turned to Joey and Tea who were now as confused as ever. "I'm Leigha Mouto, Yugi's cousin," she gulped and then gave them a warm smile.

They were both staring at Kaiba and then at Leigha, and then at Kaiba, and then at Yugi, until Joey finally passed out from all the confusion on stress on his mind which caused Tea to yelp a little and kneeled down to make sure he was okay. Seto just let out a grunt and walked out grabbing Leigha's wrist and pulling her along with him.

Yugi just gave his cousin a lopsided smile and had no intention in stopping Kaiba, especially in this situation. As Seto dragged her along to who knew where, she looked back over her shoulder; hoping one of them would chase her and stop Kaiba from taking her away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**So yeah. I updated and I hope Seto isn't too OOC. I tried to keep him IC but at the same time make him kind of…not I guess. Not really, but whatever. R &R please!**


	8. Cottage

**Thanks for reviews…again! Might start a new story…not sure though…-shrugs-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or anything in that matter. BUT I do own Leigha. -Ahem- On to zee storeh!**

**Also -holds up a finger-, I might switch POV's at times, sorry if it gets confusing but bear with me puh-lease! Thank you!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I demand to know where you are taking me!"

Leigha's eyes were ablaze as she watched the back of Seto's head, and absolutely no sign of him stopping anytime soon as he kept walking. During his time of dragging her along, he had pulled out a cell phone and called for a limo. A few times Leigha had tried to stop him by digging her heels into the ground, but that resulted nastily and broke her newly bought shoes. Another time, she tried to grab onto an elderly man's coat and begged for him to stop Kaiba from taking her away. He responded with an apologetic smile and walked off without a backward glance.

She sighed inwardly and outwardly as defeat consumed her and just followed the CEO obediently behind. His long strides caused her to have a little bounce in her fast walk to keep up with him.

"You'll know soon enough"

He was irate. He didn't know how many times he told her that on their adventure to find his waiting limo. He _had_ instructed the damn thing to wait for them across from the old café stop, but it was no where in sight. He didn't appreciate tardiness, and surely his staff knew that by _now_.

He caught sight of a long, sleek, limo somewhere in front of him across from a modern café (AN: How many cafes are _in _Domino, you might ask? Pft, hell if I know) and added speed to his already fast walk, his target set.

Leigha had to jog to keep up with him, and cast a wary glance at a couple that were staring wide-eyed at the two as he pulled her with him towards the limo.

In a minute, Seto and Leigha had reached the black limo. Letting in a few deep breaths, Leigha tried to catch her breath, but was practically thrown into the car as quickly as they reached it. Seto quickly followed and slid in next to her not caring that he had been so rough with her.

"_Now_ can you tell me where we're going?"

He turned his head quickly, and noticed a smug grin on her face. She was obviously trying to annoy him, and _obviously_ it was working from his narrowed eyes and frown on his face. Again he answered her in the same answer he had the past 20 times she had asked him, except this time he had a deep throated growl and clenched teeth. (AN: Um…is that possible? Shrugs Hope so cause I'm making it! Muahaha! Chokes Yeah…)

"You will know soon _enough_," he hissed.

She huffed and turned her attention to stare out the window. An evil smile played upon her lips as she abruptly turned her attention back to Kaiba, and asked in a sickening innocent voice and batted her eyelashes.

"Where are we going?" sweetness dripped out of her mouth like honey out of a jar.

At first, he stared in shock at her, and his eyes widened at her sudden change in moods. But as the words seeped in his mind, his eyes grew narrow and he ground his teeth at her and turned his head to watch the trees fly by.

He instantly grew bored of the view and groped around his feet for his laptop.

_Where's the damn compu-_

He groaned in anguish and realization he left it in his office at KaibaCorp. He watched the trees again, this time trying to figure out what kind they were.

"What's the matter Kaiba? Can't find your laptop to rescue you?"

He watched her face turn into a smug expression and opened her mouth to speak again, but Kaiba lifted his hand to gesture silence.

"Don't even ask 'where are we going?' because I will hurt you"

Turning her head to the ceiling of the car, she smirked at her thoughts.

"No you wouldn't"

"Why wouldn't I?"

If looks could kill, Leigha would probably be dead. Seto was sending her his deadliest glare as he watched her shift around, and finally stop in a position. She was facing him, her legs outstretched across the seat, feet nearly touching his thigh, arms folded neatly across her chest, and that smug, sly, vexing expression on her face. A cunning smirk and a quirked perfect eyebrow. He had a sudden urge to wipe that perfect face off of her, with a good slap. But refrained from doing so, it would just result in insignificant quarreling, and probably a slap in return on his part.

Instead, he turned to face out the window with a scowl. Silently praying they would reach the destination soon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Whoa…"

Leigha made her way through the fairly long hall, stopping only once when she came across a very similar painting to the one in the restaurant Seto and she had visited not long before.

The painting was smaller, and the same people were in it, but this time the two were not in a dip, they were dancing. The man's hand was on the women's waist and the other hand was in hers. She could almost hear the serene music playing in her ears as she stared at the painting. Again, the artist did a superb job in capturing the very feeling of the couple gliding across the ballroom floor. Obviously, this was more modern comparing to the Egyptian dynasty painting at the restaurant.

The women had a very light blue gown on; almost silver in the moon's light behind them as it made the dress glitter. You could only see her back as the cut dipped low down her spine in a 'V' and finally flaring out across and sweeping in motion to the waltz. The man was hidden behind the magnificent dress, but you could still make out his dark tuxedo with a white rose pinned to his chest.

Leigha was ripped from her thoughts as a large hand was dropped on her shoulder. She turned around to meet navy eyes. He cleared his throat and regarded her with a frown as he began talking.

"It seems as though there is only one bed, unless you prefer to sleep on the couch"

He shifted his gaze to the rather uncomfortable looking sofa to his right. Leigha followed his line of eyesight as it also landed on the roguish looking gray couch. She shuddered visibly at the thought of sleeping on that filthy thing and turned her attention back to Kaiba in front of her.

"I-…"

She thought of something to say, but nothing came to mind. She'd be damned if she ever had to sleep on a dirty couch, even if it meant sharing a bed with Kaiba. Even if he was extremely handsome and visibly well built under the long flowing trench coats, she wouldn't be caught in the same bed with him on her choice, especially not now of all times, after he dragged her through countless crowds of people through the sidewalk.

She sighed in defeat and nodded silently, since it really wasn't her choice that the couch decided to be against her tonight and any other night she would have to spend here. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to sleep with Kaiba would it? And she would be sure to set boundaries for Kaiba so he wouldn't roll over; accidentally he would probably insist, to her side of the bed.

"Fine," she sighed.

As much as she hated to share a bed with a man, she had also grown to tolerate the otherwise known ruthless CEO. Leigha was mostly afraid of men, but something about him had always caused her to ease her coldness and be a bit warm to the businessman. It was mostly due to the early encounters of him saving her life a few times from that insufferable oaf, Mitchell. The man still made a chill crawl up her spine.

"Leigha"

A cough distracted her once again from her thoughts and she looked up and noticed he wasn't in front of her. She looked around her wildly until she noticed him in front of a door down the hall to her right.

His tall frame was leaning against the frame of the door as he smirked at her dazed state.

"Dinner should be ready. You're probably hungry."

He left the door's frame and returned to the kitchen in a swift motion.

Leigha stood there for a moment. He had just assumed that she was hungry, after dragging her all the way from KaibaCorp.

"For your information, I'm not hungry!"

She shouted to the kitchen, and her arms tense at her sides. Her stomach protested against her and gave a loud rumble. She closed her eyes and sighed, everything was starting to go against her today. She started to walk towards the kitchen, curious and eager to what Kaiba had cooked or got someone to cook for a meal.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry"

The first thing she heard was Seto Kaiba's sarcastic voice when she entered the kitchen. He sat at the round table in the middle with a cleaned plate in front of him with some type of meat and a newspaper in front of his face. A cup of coffee it seemed was also in front of him, the warm steam rising from the porcelain mug.

"I changed my mind"

Leigha made her way over to the counter, where a plate of meat was sitting. Only one piece was left, and since Leigha didn't eat red meat, she was praying that it was some type of fish of sorts.

"Halibut"

He said out of no where. Leigha spun and regarded him with a confused expression, yes she knew what Halibut was, but what confused her was that he knew she hated red meat and preferred fish. Perhaps it was a coincidence they had it, but she would be sure to tell him her eating habits, she was lucky this round. She turned her attention back to the tempting fish and picked up the plate to walk to the table where her boss was seated.

The silence was deafening. He was reading his newspaper in silence, undoubtedly the business section, without a sound, and Leigha was eating her fish. Her chewing was annoying to herself in the silence. She was about to start conversation when Seto spoke up.

"I guess you won't need to bother yourself about watching Mokuba"

He sneered and lowered the paper a little to look at her startled expression. He smirked at her and rose the paper again to continue his reading this time moving on the ads.

"I _suppose_ not"

She looked at him with a curious face before lowering her head again and continued to eat her fish. A little bit at a time. He constant scraping on the plate to pick up every piece that was forgotten sounded like fingernails on the chalkboard and Seto winced every time he heard it.

"Must you insist on making that abhorrent sound?"

He glared at her through the top of the paper; she immediately stopped and apologized under her breath.

After a relatively long sigh, Leigha stood up from her chair and made her way over to the sink to wash her dish, but picked up Kaiba's along the way. He watched her through the corner of his eye, wash the plates and plate them on the rack to dry. After she finished she placed her hands on the counter and turned her head a little to speak to Kaiba.

"Kaiba, could I retire to the bedroom, I'm feeling a little exhausted"

He looked at her curiously before turning back his paper, there wasn't anything particularly interesting in there anymore, he wouldn't dare look at her if it meant having another one of his _urges_ again.

"Yes, the room is down the hall from here, first door on your right, would you like me to escort you?"

He turned to face her despite the feeling in his gut again and noticed the scowl on her face and turned her nose into the air.

He closed his newspaper and chuckled as walked out of the kitchen, without a backward glance at her as her turned right to go to the den to watch some television.

Leigha started walking down the hall to her new room; indeed the room was the first door on her right. She started muttering to herself with words like "good-for-nothing boss, arrogant man, sarcastic freak" but gasped as she reached the middle of the rather large bedroom.

Dark blue curtains draped across the large window, only letting in small rays of moonlight across the floor. The bed was made for two, just as he had said, with white sheets and a fluffy velvety comforter. To her left was a large cherry dresser to match the wood on the bed, and to her right was a cherry desk with a leather chair sitting behind it. Next to the bed was a bookshelf, with books, and a nightstand with a lamp dimly lit.

Leigha let a grin spread across her face as she walked over to the bed and collapsed in the soft covers. Only a few minutes later, Leigha was pajamas she found in the dresser and climbed into bed, forgetting that she had to share it with a rather presumptuous CEO.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Sigh_

Seto sat on the most uncomfortable couch he could ever fabricate. He must have shifted his position more than 30 times on the damn thing. He had started to flip through channels now that the show he had started to watch was over. His eyelids had grown increasingly heavy throughout the night, and he didn't know if he _wanted_ to share a bed with the stubborn, but otherwise gorgeous, employee of his, that he had literally dragged here.

"Where in the hell did this thing come from anyway?"

He shifted positions yet again. Finally he gave up and rose from the agonizing couch to start walking to the bedroom he would be sharing with Leigha for a few days.

The door creaked open as he stepped in a noticed a lump in the middle of the bed. He walked over to the large bed and leaned down to see what was taking up most of it.

She looked peaceful, a serene expression on her face compared to all the others she usually wore. She lay in a slight ball. The comforters barely draped across her lithe form in the middle of the bed. Her chest rising and falling as steady breaths escaped her lips.

Seto let out another sigh and looked around the room, trying to look for something to help him in his dilemma. His eyelids again growing heavy as he tried to stay awake.

Leigha would probably hate him for it later, but Seto was tired, and needed sleep. He picked up her small body bridal style and placed her gently on her side of the bed. Well, not _her_ side, but the side she would be using. Leigha only made a small noise that sounded like a groan in Seto's adventure to try and get some sleep. She twisted in the sheets and sighed, when she met a comfortable position on the right side of the bed.

Seto sighed again, and made his way over to the dresser to get his pajamas out of the drawer of the cherry dresser. When he noticed they were gone, he inwardly groaned and just decided he would sleep in his boxers, he'd done it before, but not with a women in the bed with him. He hesitated a little as he unzipped his pants and stepped out of them to drape the slacks across his leather chair.

He quietly walked across the room again and crawled underneath the covers to finally get to sleep. He didn't notice that Leigha had changed positions again, and was inching her way again to the middle of the bed, and extremely close to a sleeping Seto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Yeah..I'll update with another chapter tomorrow hopefully. Things are about to get a BIT more interesting.**

**R & R MY SLAVES! Muahahahah**


	9. Troubles

**So, after I had said I would write the next chapter soon, I seemed to fail doing so. Shifts around uncomfortably Err, sorry? Scratches head**

**Anyway! I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote the next chapter. In reality, I had ¾ or so of it done LAST week, but I forgot about it dodges objects and finally got back to it.**

**Disclaimer: I DOES NOT OWN TEHH GREAT YGO FOOL! SHAME ON YOU FOR THINKING I DID!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leigha let out a long relaxed and content sigh and she snuggled up to her pillow. Her senses and body were in complete relaxation during the time she was resting. It took her only a few moments to realize that it wasn't a pillow she was snuggled against, but someone's rather hard chest.

_Something isn't right here_

Her eyes fluttered open. Something was around her waist, and she was snuggled up to something. Someone's body to be exact, slowly she raised her head and eyes to look at who she was so close to and so comfortable with. Her greens were staring wide-eyed into Seto's calm and serene expression.

"OH MY GOD!"

Falling off the bed in a frantic struggle to get away, she hit the ground with a loud _THUNK! _Seto woke with a start and looked around wild-eyed for the scream and the loud noise that woke him from his slumber. He calmed down when he looked over to Leigha's side of the bed. Two legs were up in the air from the ground. Seto gave a long sigh and got out of bed and walked around to peer at a Leigha on the ground with her legs in the air.

He looked down at her with a smirk on his face. Clearly he didn't realize that he was the cause of her actions from his arms wrapped around her figure and her body warm and close against his.

"What are you doing down there?" he snickered.

"It's because of you, I don't know what you put in my drink or-or in my food but I woke up and I was…"

She looked at the growing smirk on his face and the curious look in his navy eyes. She decided not to tell him, just to annoy him, and probably get him irritated at her so she wouldn't have to wake up again to his arms around her waist and her snuggled up against his chest. His bare chest. She shuddered at the very thought of her and her boss.

_Argh! Definitely not a good thing to think about, especially in the wee hours of the morning._

She picked herself off the floor and walked across the room to a door she hadn't noticed before. She slowly reached for the knob and pulled the door open with a squeak.

Inside was a simple bathroom with a shower, bath, and a sink and a rather large mirror above the sink. The bathtub looked more like a Jacuzzi in her eyes. With it's 6 by 6 length and width, it could pull off for a small pool if need be.

She padded her way across the white marble until she reached the shower doors, it was see-through, a little _too_ see-through for her taste but it would do if she could keep the door _locked_ and shut away from Seto's wandering eyes.

She turned the knob on the shower that was indicated as hot with a red 'H' on the nozzle. Water came rushing out of the showerhead in a spray and soon the bathroom with filled with hot steam. She opened the door that led to the bedroom again and walked to the dresser, she could pull a pair of pants out of a drawer and just wear her shirt she wore yesterday. Luckily, it wasn't dirty and she could wear it again. But with the pants, sure they would be big, but she didn't want to wear that clingy skirt.

Seto watched her the whole time she made her way across the room to the dresser, where she searched for a pair of pants, and then padded away back to the bathroom door and shut it, followed by a distinct click. He was about to protest that those were his pants but grunted at the door and walked to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

As he walked down the hall to the kitchen, an evil thought crossed his mind, he would get payback for all the times she annoyed him in the car with her insistent asking of questions and annoying the _hell_ out of him. Leigha would pay for her nagging and badgering she always gave to the Seto Kaiba.

When he reached the kitchen he walked straight over to the sink. Now, most of you know when you start another appliance with water, the other appliance goes haywire. Yeah, that was _just_ what Seto had in mind for her payback.

With an evil smirk on his face, he turned the faucet on the sink on full blast under a very hot temperature.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leigha let the water slide down her body and then go down the drain. The warm sensation of the water made her relaxed from her previous ordeal. She shook the thought out of her head and scrubbed vigorously at her head with the soap, almost scratching so hard it hurt. Hoping that the soap would cleanse any dirty thoughts of her boss and her in the bed snuggled up next to each other.

She shivered.

Suddenly, the water's temperature got a little colder. She looked at the nozzle quizzically as if picturing the nozzle turning on it's own. She raised an eyebrow but then continued to let the rain fall to her hair to rinse the lathered shampoo.

She was not prepared for the warm sensation to turn into piercing daggers of freezing water.

And that was just what happened and she let her scream vibrate through her throat and crash against the walls of the door to reach Seto's waiting ears.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Not a moment later, he heard an ear-piercing scream come from the bathroom in the bedroom, followed by water turning off, and a pound of the door. Seto just stood there, waiting for her to come in, and he would play innocent. Insisting that he would _never_ do such a thing, and it was merely an accident, that he had no _idea_ whatsoever that it would effect her shower. What he _wasn't_ prepared for was her wet hair plastered to her face and back and her body clad in only a white towel, too small for her curvaceous body, held tightly around her. The water from her hair and body slowly dripped to the floor as she stood there fuming.

"What the _hell_ are you doing!"

After the initial shock of a nearly naked woman in front of his eyes wore off, he plastered a fake puzzled look on his face and pointed at his chest in mock innocence.

"Who? _Me_? Never."

That was the last straw. She marched right up to the tall, handsome brunette and poked her finger at his chest, and her face not far from his. An angry scowl was apparent on her beautiful face, and her eyes flashed in anger and pink brushed across her cheeks. She wasn't happy, not at all. She was livid at her interruption and at _him_.

Turning into an icy cold blast ruined her perfectly wonderful and warm shower. She could still feel the freezing water deep within her skin and give her goose bumps. She was shivering when she stormed through the halls to meet the CEO in the kitchen, the only place with other water appliances, and she was still shivering in front of him.

"Yes you! Who in their right mind_ else_ would do something so sinister?" she stammered with teeth chattering.

She was practically yelling in his face. But Seto just smirked and grinned all the more, she deserved it for being so obnoxious to him the other day, and being so nasty to him otherwise. Maybe the cold water would wake her up from her unhappy mood.

Obviously it didn't, she turned around on her heel and stormed away again to finish drying herself off and dress for the rest of the day in the hellish cottage with the hellish roommate that she had no idea _why _she was here. She slipped a little on the water that had dripped from her wet body on her way out, which earned a snicker from the highly amused CEO behind her. She huffed when she straightened herself out and continued to stomp away to the bathroom.

_If he does anything else to piss me off, that man is sleeping on the couch! Or in that bathtub!_

The thought brought an evil grin to her face of Seto being uncomfortable on the ugly gray couch, or in the tub and her turning on the water to give him a taste of his own medicine.

After continuously thinking of different tortures to give to her boss, she finished drying herself and her hair after a good 15 minutes. She walked out of the balmy room and steamed poured out through the door.

There sitting on the bed reading a book was Seto, his back resting against the headboard and his face buried in _The Aquitaine Progression._ (1)The thick book was put down on the side table as he glanced up to meet Leigha's eyes. He almost laughed at how the pants were too baggy for her and she held them up with her hand.

"Those are mine"

She looked at him and rolled her eyes heavenward.

"You could have told me that _before_I put them on"

He grunted and rose from the bed to walk to the cherry dresser. He quietly pulled out a pair of black slacks from the middle drawer and a white shirt from the one above it. After inspecting his new outfit, he walked over to where Leigha had stood throughout his search for new clothes.

She was blocking the door and Seto needed to get through to take a shower. He cleared his throat and caught her attention as she looked up into his navy eyes.

"I need to get through"

He stated and brushed by her to get though and close the door shut. Leigha didn't hear a click afterwards to tell her that he locked it and didn't want her inside. She watched the door for a moment, and a few moments afterward she heard the shower's water running and an opening and closing of shower doors.

She let out an irritated sigh and walked over to the bed where she collapsed face first into the soft pillows and mattress. She sucked in a breath and realized she had fallen where Seto was sitting reading his book. She just got a huge whiff of his ambrosial cologne.

She let out a content sigh and turned over so her back was against the sheets and her face faced skyward. Slowly she turned her head to the nightstand and noticed the book he was reading earlier.

She reached her hand over and groped towards the book. Finally having a hold on it she pulled it to her and opened it on the bookmarked page and stuck out her lips in thought. She started reading it, and easily became entranced by the action.

_Chapter 16 huh? Let's see how good your book is…_

Leigha started to read the first sentence in the book with a sarcastic expression but soon in turned into intense concentration, as she quickly became interested in the scene that was coming to life in her mind.

_The telephone rang, jolting Connal Fitzpatrick out of a deep sleep. He had fallen back on the couch, the Van Headmer dossier in his hand, both feet still planted on the floor. Shaking his head and rapidly blinking and widening his eyes, he tried to orient himself. Where **was** he? What **time** was it? The phone rang again, now a prolonged, shattering sound. He lurched off the couch, his breath erratic, his exhaustion too complete to shake off in a few seconds. He had not really slept since California; his body and mind could barely function. He grabbed the phone, nearly dropping it as he momentarily lost his balance._

"_Ye-_

"What are you doing?"

Seto's voice broke her out of her vehement reading and she looked up quickly with glare and an annoyed look in her eyes. Just as she had before in the kitchen, he was standing at the door with a towel tied securely around his waist. His hair still damp from his _warm_ shower and small beads of water were dripping from the tips of his bangs to the floor. He had a frown on his face with narrowed eyes, but it soon became a smirk from her lack of answer, and her staring at his half-naked form.

Her glare quickly melted away and her eyes widened at the sight before her. During the time in the bed with the half-naked prick, she didn't notice how well built he was under all the clothes he wore most of the time.

Seto cleared his throat after a little more staring on Leigha's part. She looked away with a light pink tinged her cheeks, now more from embarrassment. She quickly picked up Seto's book and covered her face with it. Seto snickered again as she heard the door close shut and a hairdryer turn on.

Leigha let out a long sigh and continued to read the exciting book. Again, she didn't hear or notice Seto step out of the bathroom door and walk over to the bed, until she felt the pressure on her right and the bed sink. She looked over her shoulder to see Seto bare backed, leaning over doing something with his feet.

"Um"

He didn't answer until he stood up and walked to the end of the bed to pick up his shirt.

"What?"

He slipped his arms through the sleeves but was careless about buttoning it. Leigha kept staring at his well-built chest, broad shoulders, and chiseled abdominal. Her eyes barely peering over the book at his form, and her blush well hidden behind the pages.

She shook her head and looked down at the book. Her mind was so jumbled in thoughts; the words on the pages seemed to be scattered about in front of her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly and then widened them to get a better look at the book. The squinted at the words until they were finally in understandable content and she continued to read.

_Okay, where was I? Have to get my mind off sexy employers. Argh! I mean…annoying. Yeah._

When she looked up again to see if he was still there, there was no one in sight. She let out a relieved sigh and continued to read the book with mild interest. After her thoughts lingered on a certain someone for a long time, she still couldn't get her mind off of him after he had left.

_I don't get it. He's just an arrogant jerk with no hospitality._

She slowly rose from the bed and swung her legs over the side. Her feet placed firmly on the carpet beneath her she stood up and placed the book back on the nightstand. She quickly walked to the bedroom door and peered out before stepping in the long hall.

She walked through it until she recognized the door to the kitchen. The warming smell of coffee took over her senses and she walked inside, to find a pot still hot from earlier.

After opening up all the cupboards, she finally came across the last one. All of the others either held plates, cans, or any _other_ needs you would use in the kitchen.

_I'll bet anything this is the one that holds the cups and mugs._

Sure enough, there sat 5 porcelain mugs on the shelf. She groaned as she grabbed the closest to her and filled it up with black coffee.

_Okay. Now where's the crème and sugar?_

A few minutes later, Leigha sat at the round table and was happily sipping on a cup of coffee, to her taste, and a newspaper in her hand scanning a few articles that caught her attention.

She idly wondered where Seto went off to when she was answered when she heard him pounding his way through the hall and then matching through the kitchen door and fell against a chair, letting out an annoyed sigh.

She blinked at him a few times unable to find anything to say. She was halfway through with taking a long sip of the hot liquid and the porcelain was still pressed to her red lips. Another warm sensation filled her body from the cup that was still radiating heat to her hand, and was held firmly in her grasp. The other hand held the newspaper just a few inches from her face. Finally finding her voice, she lowered the paper and asked him the first thing that came to her mind.

"Err, what's wrong?"

She had asked it more in a way that she was asking herself if it was the right thing to say. She honestly didn't know what to do, since he had just stomped his way though and collapsed against a chair. Well, more or less _collapsed_, but his back was now pressed against the chair and he was sitting up straight, his fingers laced and elbows placed on the table, examining the person sitting in front of him with a puzzled look on her face.

"You're reading the newspaper, I thought you would've figured it out by now" was his reply.

She brought her gaze back down to the paper. She had hardly noticed before, and nearly spat out her coffee in utter shock and rage at was in large bold headlines in front of her eyes.

Oh, there was going to be _hell_ to pay.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Muahahahaha! CLIFFHANGER! What was on the headlines, you may ask. Well, if you review you just might FIND out! Cackle**

**Actually, as it may seem this wasn't that bad to write. It was pretty fun really. Too bad it took too long to post right? Argh, I'll get the next chapter out when this little writer's block of mine will subside and I can continue with more power! Haha!**

**Same stuff as always, read and review please!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Past

As for responses to reviews, I'm going to try and respond to you guys at the bottom. Up here is disclaimer and some notes or whatnot.

**Notes**: Okay, adventure, fun, suspense, all that good stuff is coming up soon. I know it's been lacking (sorry -. -) BUT it will be worth it? Hopefully, the newspaper isn't the only big thing, if you call it that, but some sparks will fly later on.

Also, I'm trying hard to make these chapters longer. But, it ends up to be only 5 pages in Word before the cliffhanger comes up. Ah, and when I do continue it ends up to be long…until the next. I'll try and subdue the cliffhanger long enough to please you people the read it. If there is…a cliffhanger. Gah!

Last but not least, I'm deciding whether or not to review my first chapters, and redo them. Because I was reading them and…it wasn't pretty.

This part is going to take a SERIOUS turn in genre. This is more angst and depressed stuff. Eh…I'm feeling kind of trapped right now so that inspired me. ((Sigh))

**Disclaimer**: ((Starts to drag Seto away like the obsessed crazy fan girl she is)) Haha! Mine! He is mine I tell you! Okay fine! He is not mine, he is owned by the godliness that created him. ((Deadpan)) Ta-da.

**WARNING! Very descriptive detail in here about Leigha's past. I have forewarned you, DO NOT SAY I DID NOT!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**NEWS ABOUT SETO KAIBA**

**HAS SOMEONE FINALLY BROKEN DOWN THE ICY WALLS OF THE YOUNG CEO'S HEART?**

Leigha stared at the title that was offending her very being, along with a picture with endless meanings. You could clearly see the two in a lip lock, her barely hanging on the railing in the elevator and a hand entangled in his hair, and Seto pressing his hands on the wall behind her. From the looks of the picture, it was definitely taken outside and in a hurry, the blur made that pretty clear. Yugi, Téa, and Joey were on the right with their backs facing the camera frozen in the spot. Everyone else in the picture was busy walking, minding his or her own business, or head buried in mile high paperwork.

Sure, she had made a mistake pulling him in, but it was spur of the moment. What would you do when those gorgeous navy eyes were mere centimeters from your face? Those lips that were absolutely enticing coming towards you?

Exactly.

Seto made a point when he said he didn't know why she hadn't figured it out. She had been reading and re-reading the damn thing for going on an hour now. She was definitely surprised when she didn't notice the title, especially when her boss's name was in the title along with love, _and_ a picture beneath it.

She took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly placing the paper back on the table.

One.

Two.

Three.

She took a long swig out of her coffee and slammed it back on the table. Seto was startled at the loud nose and watched her closely as she stood up and walked out of the door to the bedroom leaving the newspaper sprawled out on the table and the white mug on top, easily leaving a ring of dark liquid underneath.

He, on the other hand, would get straight to work with sorting this whole mess out. Somebody was in for it, and it wasn't going to be pretty, and making a fool out of Seto Kaiba was one of the biggest mistakes you could make in anybody's eyes.

His fingers flew over the keyboard in anxious fury. Soon, his loud clicking drew Leigha back to the kitchen after she calmed her nerves. She stood at the door taking in deep breaths and letting them out slowly, watching his clicking of the keyboard grow in volume and fury his face in a scowl as he hacked away.

"I can't believe this"

She exhaled again and walked to collapse on the chair she was in earlier and closed her eyes. Seto never took a glance at her as he continued with his clicking with increasing fury. She was dangerously close to breaking her temper and attacking at anything that got in her way.

Ever since her…accident. And after doctors had checked for pregnancy, they confirmed she was clean, but she had gone into counsel with her depression problem. People would talk to her about what she felt and thoughts about to help her create a solution. Their advice was to try and focus all the depression and pessimistic thoughts to another feeling, something not so threatening to her health. Late at nights she remembered crying and taking her razor to slide across her wrists, and taking excessive amounts of pills.

Her mother found her on the bathroom floor one day, after prying the locked door open with a pin. Her eyes widened in terror and shock as she stared at the lifeless body with blood spilled underneath her and a bottle of pills sitting in the sink spilled over. The distant scream of terror ripped through her mother's throat as she remembered being pulled onto her mother's lap, and her stroking softly at her blonde hair and whispering softly into her ear that it was going to be alright.

Her eyes glazed over at the faint memory of all her pain and Seto's distant clicking in the background faded away as her memories and thoughts came to life in her mind once again.

"_I can't do this anymore!"_

"_Leigha!"_

_She pushed her chair back and sprinted up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. She nearly pulled the door off its hinges and slammed it shut and locked it. After she made sure nobody could get through, she dived into her bed. She sobbed hard into her pillows and the sheets turned wet from her endless rivers of sorrow. She raised her head from the tear stained pillow and slowly made her way to the bathroom that connected to her room._

_She walked stumbling through her blurred vision and slowly opened the door with a long, irritating creak. She stepped onto the cold tile and felt a shudder rush through her body. She would end this unlimited pain she felt constantly. Nobody could help her now._

_Tears did not escape her at that moment. There was nothing left to cry about._

_She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Gone was the happy, bouncy blonde girl that filled everyone's life with joy. It was as if every person in her life had sucked all of her happiness right out of her body… her very being. Her brilliant green eyes no longer glowed or sparkled; they were dulled with depression, pain, and hurt. She couldn't take everyone down with her; she would end it now._

_She opened the cabinet above the sink slowly, and gazed lifelessly at its contents. There on the second shelf sat her saviors, a sharp razor and a bottle of pills. She decided to take the pills first, since if she felt pain in the cuts, a pill overdose would cut off feeling and she could die in peace. The one thought and dream she believed would never be after her horrific experience._

_She swallowed nearly 30 pills after 5 minutes. And was only now starting to feel light-headed and numb. With a shaking hand, she reached for the razor in the sink. It gleamed under the bathroom light and she stared longingly at it. This was her way out, why was she now having second thoughts?_

_She pulled the razor hastily across her wrist and hissed in pain. The pills were supposed to stop her pain, but there was no escaping it. She pulled again. Another feeling shot through her body, but she chuckled instead of hissed. She pulled across her wrist again, the last two cuts drawing blood from her body and dripping to the floor._

_Her last cut on her right arm caused a hearty laugh to escape her mouth. She gasped in surprise and widened her eyes. Tears were flowing freely down her face again, but they were not all from sorrow, these tears were of joy to be free of her pain._

"_To be free," she whispered and stared at her raw arms._

_Her head and eyes then slowly drifted to the ground where a puddle of crimson was forming and growing. She turned her head robotically to the mirror on her right and nearly screamed at what stared back at her. _

_A pale white face, and blood stained clothes stared through lifeless eyes at her. She could hardly recognize herself within the nearly gray eyes and the ashen skin. She tried to reach and touch her reflection, but could not move her arms. The sides of her vision slowly closed in as scarlet burned the rims of her eyesight._

_She slowly blinked until she could see no more, the crimson curtain cutting off her sight. She gracefully fell to the tiled floor and into the small puddle of her own red wine._

Leigha gasped. Tears were running down her face at her memory and of her mother. She could taste the pungent salt in her tears at her mouth and she licked them away and wiped fiercely at her eyes. Her nose stung at her resistance to start sobbing in the man in front of her. Now she knew why she trusted few, nobody would take away her pain she suffered at such a time, and nobody would take it away now. Not ever.

Seto looked up from his work at Leigha silently crying across from him. She was not hiccuping, or sobbing, but merely letting tears cascade down her cheeks. Her fists clenched tight in her lap and her blonde hair a small sheet covering her wet face as she stared down at her lap.

He had no idea what to do or say. Was this article the cause of her tears? He was already making sure that he would fix it, what more could she want? He stopped his typing for a moment and closed his laptop and studied her.

When she noticed he had stopped typing and heard the last click of his closing laptop, she snapped her head up to look into his face her last tears falling away in shimmers down to her lose pants. A small hiccup escaped her lips as she saw Seto's icy gaze turned softer at the sight of her tears and her looking at him.

She looked away from his gaze and heard sirens outside blaring though the streets. She stared out the door, and was deciding whether or not to bolt. She widened her eyes and closed them tight when she heard the screams again, letting tears continue to roll down her soaked cheeks.

"_Leigha!"_

_Her mother found her young girl lying in a puddle of garnet fluid. She glanced over to the sink where a razor covered in blood lie, and a spilled over bottle of pills, over half of the container gone._

_She kneeled down beside her daughter's cold form, uncaring of the cerise stains that would ruin her khaki pants. She shook the girl's shoulder gently, praying to God that she wasn't dead._

"_Leigha? Leigha! Oh my god, Leigha!"_

_The mother carefully picked up her body and laid is across her lap, softly stroking at her long blonde hair that now looked red from the blood it had soaked up. Tears started to sting at her eyes and she blinked them away, but watched them fall on her daughter's pale complexion._

_The young girl's eyes slowly opened at the wet impact and she whispered hoarsely at her mother._

"_Mom?"_

_The older woman's eyes widened and she held her close to her chest, finally letting her absolute terror and sorrow overcome her and she let out sobs of joy and pain to know that she was alive, but in a critical state._

"_St-stay here darling, I'm calling the hospital!"_

_Her mother placed her cautiously back on the cold, bloodstained floor, and ran off to the phone. She could still make out hear her mother's frantic yells for an ambulance to save her only child._

"_Yes! Yes, I need an ambulance please! …My daughter has taken overdose in pills and a razor to her wrists! … I don't give a damn if you're busy; this is a matter of life and death! …4643 Long Island Road …Thank you!"_

_Thunderous noise sounded through her ears when her mother ran up the stairs. She prepared to take her last breaths, but they never came. She continued to breathe and her mother continued to hold her in her lap, gently stroking her hair, and whispering in her ear._

"_It will be alright, please, **please**, don't let go Leigha"_

"Leigha…" a deep, soft voice awoke her from her nightmare.

But wasn't it real? She looked down at her arms, and still saw the crisscrossing scars all over her arms. It was real. All of it was. She didn't know if she could deal with it again, she had done so well! She was getting over her state and she was starting to be that happy blonde before her accident. That terrible accident, and the one that followed.

Leigha whipped her head around to look at who had called her name. Seto was looking at her concernedly ever since she had that glazed look over her eyes, and she continued to stare at the door with tears racing down. But that glazed look was gone, and she was looking directly at him, bloodshot eyed and still silently crying.

"Leigha, I think you need some rest" he stood up out of his chair and started to step towards her.

"No! Don't come near me! Stay away!" she shook her head fiercely and shimmering tears flew about her face and hit the floor.

Seto froze at her outburst and didn't dare take another step. He helplessly watched her crouch over her knees and hold her head in her hands, in muffled sobs he heard her try to soothe herself and rock back and forth.

Back and forth.

_Back and forth._

_Her mother rocked her until the ambulance came. The sirens still loud in her ears, she was lifted in someone's arms and carried outside. Images of blur flew by her eyes and she could only hear her mother trying to calm her. She didn't want to be calmed. She didn't want to be here anymore. Was that so much to ask for?_

_The bright lights from the ambulance invaded her vision and she could only feel and hardly hear. She was placed on a stretcher, and the cold material underneath her skin made her shiver in response with the contact. She didn't want to be here. Why won't it go away?_

_Her mother watched helplessly as they took her away and she tried to keep up running by her side, asking her why she did it? What was she thinking? That she almost could have died, and she was lucky she didn't._

_Leigha only smiled and hoarsely whispered back to her mother in response._

"_There's always tomorrow…"_

_Her mother froze in the spot and watched them place her in the back of the ambulance, not taking a second look back as they drove off. She continued to watch the sirens scream and the red and blue lights flash to light the streets in a hurry to save a girl's life that did not wish to live._

_Only she knew she didn't._

Leigha remembered after that, she was put into an institution where people could watch her and make sure she didn't do anything like that again. They shoved large amounts of information into her head, about how life is great, how she shouldn't think about things like death and pain.

But they didn't know.

Slowly her rocking ceased, and she raised her head slowly to look at Seto. He was looking at her, watching her. She glanced back down at her arms, filled with scars of her terrible past. She closed her fists and looked back up at Seto with wide-eyes and tears.

"You're right. I-I need to rest"

She stood up from her chair and walked out without another word. Her steps echoing in her head as she walked to the bedroom and fell onto the bed. She curled up into a ball, and let her tears fall again, crying herself to an uncomfortable sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seto stood in the kitchen, going over what just happened. Why did she just burst like that? She was just crying, and then she was terrified of him. What happened to Leigha Mouto? He looked at his own arms, and closed his fists until the knuckles turned white and then made his way back to his laptop.

He sat back in his chair and turned on his laptop. He had hardly ever been on the Internet before, but this was important. He needed to know why Leigha…was so upset. He didn't know why he wanted to know, but he knew he needed to know. Did he care? Impossible.

He typed in her name and a few matches turned up. When he clicked on the first match his eyes widened greatly as he stared at the picture of the woman he knew, as a young girl, but that wasn't the thing that caught him by shock. Above the picture of the young Leigha Mouto, was a title. One word had caught his eye right away when he went over the small description about what happened to her in her teen years.

_Raped._

He sat back in his chair and stared at the five-letter word in shock. He shakily grabbed his mouse and scrolled down to continue to read about what had happened, and how they found her in the alley bruised…beaten.

Now he knew why she had that outburst. But what was the other two matches about?

He moved his mouse over to click on the back button on his computer screen. Again the three matches were on his screen, but the first was in a different color, to symbolize he had already been there. He clicked the second link that continued to make a path to why Leigha was acting in hysterics and was terrified.

His eyes widened more at the picture of the girl on the floor, covered in blood. Her blonde hair soaked in the red liquid. The picture was taken quickly after the mother stepped away and let the others take care of her.

Below the picture were the words he never believed would be true.

_Attempted Suicide._

He shuddered.

He sat at his chair for a few moments to go over in his head what he had just seen. What happened? Why did she have such a terrible past? What did she do wrong?

Perhaps it was worse than his own was. Seto thought that his childhood was a nightmare, and wanted nothing more than to get away from there with Mokuba at his side. But suicide? He couldn't possibly leave his brother behind like that. Gozaburo would then have to push his studies onto Mokuba.

He narrowed his eyes at the thought of his snake of an adoptive father. He was a poor excuse for a guardian and someone to take care of two young children.

_Bastard_

Seto stood up from his chair, and walked out of the kitchen, forgetful of the picture of the girl lying on the bathroom floor in the middle of her own blood that he left on the screen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seto slowly opened the door to the bedroom, mindful of a possible sleeping Leigha. He stepped in and the floor squeaked under his foot. He silently cursed under his breath, but when Leigha only shifted under the sheets, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Slowly he made his way over to her and watched her chest rise and fall under the covers in easy breaths. But her face was far from peaceful, her face was scrunched up in strain and small beads of sweat were falling off her brow. She took a slight shiver and clutched the sheets tighter in her small hands.

He wanted to know more about her, where did she take this permanent turn? It was slowly creeping back into her senses, and she was going to be hysteric and sensitive. What caused her to take that sharp turn after her smoother road?

Seto noticed her shiver again under the covers, but did not grab the sheets. He watched her grimly until she shivered again. He grabbed the end of the comforter and tucked it around her sides. Her face relaxed at the feel of warmth radiating from his body, and sighed in content.

He stood from the bed and hovered over her form for a while, before decided to go back to the kitchen for coffee. Watching her face in a peaceful expression, and only a few sour twitches.

He grinned to himself as he walked across the room and closed the door with a small click.

Seto shook his head. What had caused him to do _that_?

_What's happening to me?_

He continued down the hall and entered the kitchen, where the pot of coffee he made in the earlier morning sat; it was freezing to touch. He let out a sigh, and went to work on making the next pot for himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Leigha!"_

"_NO!"_

_She shut her eyes tight, darkness clouding her senses and not allowing her to see in front of her. She could still hear her mother's cries and her father screaming at her face. The young girl standing in the middle of the hall with wide eyes, staring at her mother and father fight._

_Leigha cringed, as she heard a loud slap across flesh. She wanted to help Mommy, but Daddy would be in the way, he would only hurt her as well as Mommy._

"_Leigha, get out!"_

"_NO!"_

_The man started coming towards her after her mother's cries for her daughter's safety. The man snagged her by her arm in a painful grip and shouted out the door intangible words to the girl's ears before he got in the car._

_The girl sat in the leather seats of the back of the car, tears running down her cheeks in her silent cry. He turned in his seat to glare at the little girl._

"_Stop your crying! Nothing's gonna change my mind!"_

_She hiccuped in response and soon they were headed down the road, for an apartment for them to sleep and have shelter._

_Her father didn't notice the flashing lights above the railroad signs. A train was hurdling full force in their direction, and neither of the two noticed, until the blinding light caught her and her father by surprise._

_They both turned their heads and heard the horn. Her eyes widened in shock and terror and her father squinted against the lights._

_He kept driving. _

_She quickly turned to jingle the door on the lock. She kept shaking and crying out to her father to stop the car and open the door to get out, but he was in a stupor. Staring at the light coming nearer, and nearer without stopping his car._

_He kept **driving**._

_Her hands were shaking as she tried to open the door. The train was only a few hundred feet away as well as they were. Tears of fear for her life and her loved one were pouring down her face, and his sneer broke into her thoughts._

"_**Stop your crying**" it shouted._

_Finally the lock gave out and she dived out of the car and rolled onto the street just in time before the collision of metal and tires came in contact. Metal and tires flew every which way after the crash, barely missing the small body struggling to keep herself safe from danger. She sat in the fetal position, her legs up to her chest and her face in her legs, arms covering her head in a poor attempt at protection._

_She slowly raised her head to stare at the scene before her. Her eyes had become wider than they were before. The car was no longer useful, a trash heap of nothing in the middle of the railroad. She walked over carefully to the car._

"_Daddy?" she whispered._

_A bloody arm fell limply out of the window to rest and the girl gasped and covered her mouth, more tears falling down her cheeks. She felt numb, weak, and sick. She needed to get out of there, but she was frozen to the spot._

"_Daddy!"_

The scream rang throughout the house causing Seto to jolt and look at the kitchen door. He ran out the door and threw the door open to the bedroom. She was squirming under the mass of blanket that surrounded her, screaming to be let go and 'I have to see him.'

He gently shook her shoulder and called her name.

"Leigha?"

Her eyes snapped open quickly at the sound of another voice. She looked up and saw her boss towering above her, those cold blue eyes staring into her frightened greens.

His slight frown was not reassuring, but she didn't care, she leapt from the covers and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest.

Seto could recall the countless times he had to comfort his brother from his nightmares, but he didn't exactly know what to do with a _woman._ He did that first thing that came to his instinct, he gently pushed her away and looked into her tear stricken green eyes full with sorrow and terror.

"What happened?"

It was not out of concern but curiosity and irritation…frustration. His gaze was cold, and she felt no warmth, but she needed comfort. Was that too much to ask for?

"Leigha…"

She looked back into his blue gaze and decided she was not going to get any type of comfort from this man, and laid back down into the covers and whispered faintly to him after taking a long shaky sigh.

"Just a bad memory"

He nodded before he caught a difference in what he was expecting her to say.

_Memory?_

He stood up from the bed and walked back out the door to the kitchen where he continued his search on the laptop about the mystery girl that was living in this house with him that he hardly knew anything about.

When he sat at his laptop he noticed the last link he hadn't visited earlier. He clicked on it and the window popped up with a picture of a gruesome scene, Seto's eyes widened and then narrowed as he read the article about the train crash, and her father that was never home nor cared about his family.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notes: **Hmmm, no cliffhanger.

Gah! My hands are cramping; this took me nearly 2 days to finish, because I was writing non-stop. I really don't know what inspired me to write this, I suppose it's about time you learned about my OC's past, before the rape scene as well. Poor girl…I feel sorry for her. I never intended to make her so…vulnerable. Damn! But that will change, because I say so! But not until later.

_Long_ chapter, (for me anyway, 9 pages I think?) probably the longest I will do, or I'll get bored again and write a really long chapter. Kudos to **storylover03** for figuring out what that newspaper thing was about ((Throws confetti)) even though it _was_ pretty obvious… nn; And for being a constant reader and reviewer since the first chapter!

But I love all my reviewers. 

Hope you enjoy this, it should make up for my lacking of writing in all the other chapters. Again, I might rewrite the first chapters to kind of match my others; the difference is really scary.

You guys know what to do, R & R!

And for my little HIDDEN READERS (if there are any -. -) DON'T BE SHY! COME ON OUT! ((Hands out cookies))

THANKS! … nn


	11. Comfort

**Notes**: Yes, the tone took a huge downfall from the humorous stage. I warned you ((singsong))

Anyway, this one is lighter and not so much dark, more…light. I might go a bit more into her past, but all that really hardcore dark is pretty much taken care of in the past chapter. I kind of want you guys to figure out where this might lead to, but it'll be obvious if I pull another 9 pager. Ugh.

I'm working on rewriting the first chapters as of now, they probably won't be posted back up until I finish this story, and that's still PRETTY far ahead. I haven't even gotten the LEAST of where I want to go. I also changed the rating, I don't know, if you guys…never mind. I'll ask about it later. Nn;;

But other than that, here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO, if I did, it wouldn't be uncut and there would be romance, and my OC would be in it. HAHAHAHAHA! ((Hack cough)) Okay, not doing that again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leigha lay on the bed wide-awake. Ever since Seto came to see what she was screaming about, she couldn't fall back asleep. She didn't want to. The screams still ringing through her ears and senses, it was like she was there again. A lone tear slipped by and she angrily wiped it away and turned on her back in a fit to try and rest. She closed her eyes and sighed.

_Why me?_

She opened her eyes and focused on the dark blue canopy above her, not paying attention to who was walking in the room or what was happening around her. Her body was still, but trembled every now and then as memories flew across her mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seto had been at the computer for nearly 4 hours now. Leigha had been sleeping, from what he thought, and he had been going into her private information about her life. Definitely information that she would do anything to keep from his eyes.

He came across a few more matches about her attempts, and the rape scene in a few different perspectives, and more information about her father. Perspectives were from different people; he didn't find one that told him what she thought about what she went through. Each interview was from somebody at the institution that was helping her, or doctors that took care of her at the hospital. Few were with her mother, and she gave very few answers to the questions they asked her. But Leigha at an institution?

That came off as a bit of a surprise for Seto.

Sure, she had a temper problem and the suicide attempt. But in his eyes, Seto was a _lot_ worse with his temper than Leigha, he hadn't necessarily attempted suicide, but he had thought about it occasionally when he was still in the clutches of his adoptive father. But what he thought was only his opinion, but wasn't his opinion what mattered most?

_Yes_.

Seto cupped his chin in thought and narrowed his eyes as he continued reading and taking in information about the girl's past. Maybe the answers he wanted, needed, were things he had to ask her himself. It could possibly kill this itch he had had to understand her.

He stood up from his chair and left the kitchen with an open laptop, all the information on screen, waiting to be found again. The screen giving off a small glow in the dimly lit kitchen to join the sun's small rays coming from the small windows.

He walked down the hall and to the bedroom where Leigha was staring outside at the window, and then turned on her back again. With a smirk on his face he walked over to the bed and lay down on the soft comforter beneath him.

Leigha looked quickly to her side and saw Seto on his back, gazing up at nothing. She mumbled under her breath and let out an annoyed sigh.

_Not again_, she inwardly groaned and turned to face the sky again.

Seto's hands were behind his head and he was gazing above him, he knew she saw him, but thoughts were running across his mind about what he saw on the computer. He wanted to ask her about it, but figured it was not a good time since she was sleeping.

But now that she wasn't…was it a good time to ask now? So soon after her outburst, was it really _wise_ to risk another? He decided to take that risk.

"Leigha" he whispered softly.

This caught her attention and she turned her head abruptly to face him again, surprised at his soft words coming from such a harsh mouth. He had a thoughtful expression on his face, his eyebrows furrowed and a frown.

"Can I ask you something?"

She was _not _expecting that and her expression proved it. Usually Seto just forced information out of someone. She looked at him in disbelief and then rolled over so she was facing him directly, a puzzled expression now on her pretty face as she watched him slightly turn his head to watch her.

"Yes" she whispered as Seto turned his face back to the canopy, watching the folds turn into ripples in the dark blue cloth as the wind blew across the room from the open window.

_Funny, _he thought,_ I don't remember opening the window._

"What happened to you? Before…" he trailed off and let the sentence hang in the tense air. He took a quick glance at her to see her reaction.

She was staring right at him slowly dropping her gaze, but she wasn't focused on anything in particular. A misty haze was in her eyes as memories were brought back again. She sighed and closed her eyes; they flew open again at a warm hand on her shoulder. She watched Seto closely for any irritation, anger, impatience, coldness, but there was none. He was holding concern and his eyes looked warm and soft as he stared into her distraught face.

Her nose stung at the tears threatening to spill again. Seto was showing her kindness and concern for her state. She never would have expected that from anyone but her mother. And this comingfrom her _boss_, Seto Kaiba? She averted her eyes and turned her nose down to look at anything but that face.

"I'm sorry," he was cold and distant again, as his warm hand was lifted from her shoulder in haste, a cold feeling made her shiver. He turned his head to glare at the ceiling blocked by the dark blue cloth.

"No," she shook her head and took his retreating hand in both of hers and looked up sadly at him. "You didn't do anything wrong."

He looked back down into her shimmering green eyes. Tears inching their way over her cheeks. He let his features soften again at her touch and face, and watched her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing to tell him why she was the way she was and what happened in her past.

"I've had…" she laughed nervously and let go of his hand as she turned her head down before finishing, "a memorable past."

"What, if I may ask, happened in your past?" he placed his warm hand on her arm in an attempt to urge her to continue.

He knew what happened, he just needed to hear it from her mouth, take in her side of the story. He had read it many times from other people, now it was her turn to speak.

She looked back up at him and knew there was some kind of thought that was going through his head. She grabbed his hand off her arm, watching him as he made no sign of taking it back. It fit comfortably in her own and she placed her other hand on top of his. She looked at her poor effort to assure him and forced a small smile at the tangle of hands and fingers.

"I know you want an explanation for why I did that today," she looked back up at him and a few tears fell down her cheek, "it's hard."

"You don't have to explain I-…I understand," he sat up in the bed and looked ahead and Leigha sat up as well but watched him silently and she nodded her head a few more tears running down her face.

"If you ever do want to talk," he paused a moment, mulling over in his head why he would tell her this, "I'm willing to be there to-to help you."

He took a long sigh when he received no reaction and started his motion to stand up but Leigha caught him off guard. She threw her arms around his neck and startled him to freeze on the bed.

This time, he made no move to push her away from him as she sobbed into his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his body, letting her tears wet his shirt.

"It's-I'm- I don't know what to do!" she hiccuped and released her arms slowly from around his neck and slowly slid them down to the front of his shirt where she firmly clutched at the soft fabric. It was hard for her to find a firm grasp; the feeling in her was weak. She held the cloth in between her hands and fingers as hard as she could as she let tears fall from her eyes and soak into his shirt.

When he felt her arms loosen around his neck and grasp at his shirt he pressed her closer to him and rested his chin on the top of her head. He slowly rubbed at the middle of her back remembering what he had done to Mokuba when he woke from a nightmare and came running to him in the middle of the night in distress and tears. It worked every time he had done it, would comforting a woman be any different from that?

Her sobs slowly just turned to sniffles but her hands were still holding the shirt in her firm grip. She didn't want to let go because she had never gotten this type of comfort in her life. It was always different when it came from her mother. She had always just placed her in her lap and stroked at her hair and said soft words into her ear.

This was completely different from her mother's type of comfort. She was as close as possible to some _guy_, her boss, and clutching onto his shirt like her life depended on it and crying into his chest. And him, he was rubbing her back in soothing motions to calm her making no move whatsoever to let go either. It felt…wonderful.

She gingerly lifted her head and looked at his wet shirt and lightly laughed. Seto lifted his head off of hers and looked down into her face. She looked up into his navy pools and let out a small sigh.

"Your shirt got wet from all my crying"

He chuckled lightly and shook his head as he started to loosen his arms from around her but then he felt her tight her grip around his waist. He looked down questionably at her when his hands were resting on her hips.

"Please…don't go," she whispered and tightened her grip around his waist again, pressing her head onto his wet shirt.

He sighed again and wrapped his arms protectively around her body, holding her and nuzzling his face in her hair. The warmth emitting off of her form was enticing, and her unique scent was intoxicating. The feeling she was giving him caused a tingle to strike his spine and run up and down as fast as lightening. He tightened his arms around her more; his desire for her was reaching the peak and he didn't know how much more he could handle. He needed every part of her to be against him, to feel her.

_What the hell? _He mentally slapped himself.

No, no, no and no. 1) He shouldn't be thinking about those types of things 2) She was just _crying_ and was seeking _comfort_ 3) She is an employee, employer and employee relationships usually _don't_ work and 4) She probably wouldn't want to do _that_ with _him **anyway**_.

"Are you hungry?" he managed to ask to shake the thoughts from his head.

She lessened her grip on his waist a little and raised her head to look at him strangely, he looked back at her with an expression she could not place, but she rewarded him with a heart-warming small smile and slightly shook her head.

"No, I think I'm…" again her stomach gave its protest and let out a small rumble. She groaned and finally nodded her head in agreement to free her of this emptiness in her stomach. She didn't loosen her grip any further than she had, and Seto made no movement to release his arms from around her.

Neither of them knew why.

But it was getting too comfortable, for the both of them.

"Err, Kaiba?"

"Hmm?"

"You can let go of me now, I'm fine."

"I was waiting for you to let go of me."

"Fine."

The two didn't make any moves to let go, so Leigha asked the first thing that came to her mind that would solve the problem they were facing.

"On three?"

"What?"

"We let go on three at the same time."

Seto didn't say anything for a while, but she felt him nod his head in silent agreement and she took a deep breath.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

They both let go just as planned after she said three and felt an immediate lack of warmth on their skin.

A rush of emotions filtered through both their bodies after they had let go neither of them knowing exactly how to deal with them. A whole new experience for them both, but these new feelings excited new sensations, both of them particularly willing to do anything to feel those sensations again.

Leigha sat cross-legged in the mass of blankets and her hands placed neatly on her finding the blankets surrounding her mildly interesting and a small pink brushed across her cheeks and nose. Seto sat on his legs and his arms hanging loosely at his sides, watching and waiting for any movement from Leigha.

Seto was the first to break the silence as he stood up and off the bed and looked directly at Leigha's green eyes. She was still sitting in the bed surrounded by a mass of blankets and comforters and lifted her head quickly to look at him as he stood up slowly before her.

"A meal should be ready in a few minutes"

He turned around swiftly and walked out the bedroom door, and Leigha watched until he turned the corner and was out of her sight. She let out a long sigh and walked towards the kitchen in the small light left over from the sunset.

_How long was I asleep?_

She stumbled a bit through the door and rubbed her eyes and let out a long yawn. Slowly she walked to the pot of warm coffee and poured herself a cup to ease her shivering for the oncoming cold night. Her shivers were soon relaxed when the warm coffee made its way down her throat, and made her eyes close and toes curl in satisfaction.

She opened her eyes and noticed a glow coming off of Seto's work laptop on the kitchen table. The coffee cup still in her hands, she quietly stepped to the laptop, careful not to make any noise possible to make Seto come in the kitchen in suspicion.

The laptop was giving off a small glow from the screen and was illuminating the kitchen in a bright blue and white light. She carefully made her way over to the screen, to see what Seto had been doing.

As soon as she saw all of her information on the screen, a burn of anger and disappointment flooded through her. On the screen was her past, including her rape, attempted suicide, and witnessed crash. She couldn't believe it. Seto had gone through her _personal_ life to satisfy what? His knowledge and to ridicule her? She was just starting to tolerate the damn guy, maybe even like him for what he did back in the bedroom. She was starting to trust him, when she hardly trusted any. He ruined it, in such a short amount of time.

'_There's one for the record books_' she thought bitterly.

Her coffee cup grew hotter in her hands as she clutched in tightly in her anger, it burned her delicate skin and she let it fall from her hands to get away from the heat and let it fall to the ground and end in a loud crash. The porcelain shattered all across the ground and she let a small gasp of shock escape her. A puddle of steaming brown spilled all over the white tile. Amazingly the puddle grew in front of Leigha's eyes until it looked like an abyss of darkness in the floor that was waiting for her to jump into.

She blinked a few times and looked back at her mess, the puddle was small and splatters were all over the floor. She was imagining things; things couldn't grow in size without adding to it.

She slowly walked over to the laptop, and heard fast pounding steps getting louder towards the kitchen. She was interrupted from her daze when Seto barged in.

"What was that!"

He was gripping on the frame of the door to stop himself from flying into the kitchen from his beeline to the kitchen. Half of his body was leaning and already inside and his feet planted firmly on the outside.

Leigha jerked her head towards him and regarded him with a glare. She watched his worried expression turn into surprise and confusion when he noticed her sitting in front of his laptop and looking angrily at him.

_Shit._

She didn't say a word and turned back to the laptop and stared at the pictures, of the lies, of everything before her. They had no idea what it was like and they thought they could just…reveal her. And Seto thought, no her _boss_, thought he could just go and invade her privacy like he owned her.

She stood up abruptly and walked over with her chin held high to Seto. He was switching his gazes from her, to his laptop, to the shattered mug on the ground, to her again, but was too late to realize anything when her hand was swept fiercely across his cheek.

His head was thrown to the side from the force behind the slap. His eyes wide with shock when he turned back to look at her face. They were shedding tears but she was scowling at him, with a glare that could make anyone run and hide in fear. But Seto only watched her, stared at her in disbelief.

"How could you?" she managed through clenched teeth, as her face was only an inch from his.

He could feel her hot breath on his face as she stood before him before she pushed him aside and walked through the door and strode to the entrance.

Immediately Seto rushed after her and grabbed her upper arm before she could get out the door, she turned her head to look at him angrily and shrug her arm away from his grip. But she couldn't get away from his hold and started to pry his fingers away from her arm.

"Let go!"

"No, not until you listen to me!" he tightened his grip on her arm and she winced visibly.

"Why should I? You didn't even ask me if you could go through my personal life!" she started to squirm away but he pulled her closer.

"Let me explain" he was more calm in his persuasion to get Leigha to understand.

"No! I started to trust you, you broke that trust in nothing flat!" she tried once more to get him to let go, but his hold was firm and she was not going anywhere. "There's one to add to the record books you heartless bastard," she added bitterly as she let her thought slip off her tongue and hurt the CEO.

She gasped right after she said it and closed her eyes tightly and turned away from his blank face. She regretted saying it, but he deserved it didn't he? She was blinded by her rage and let it get the best of her and hurt the person who just comforted her in her time of need.

"I- I'm s-sorry," she stammered through her tears. "I- I didn't mean it I was-"

His grip loosened without hesitation and he let go of her arm to let his fall limply to his side, his face expressionless. His eyes wide and staring at nothing but air, and all feeling had washed away as those last two words stung at his heart, or lack thereof in her eyes.

She swallowed and reached out to touch his arm, she was still angry, but felt immensely guilty for saying that. She wanted him to feel bad for hurting _her_; she didn't want to feel bad for hurting _him._

Seto shrank away from her touch and closed his eyes, to let fear rush over her and more guilt at his action. She tried to step to him to stop but with every step she took to get close, Seto took one back away from her almost leading her back into the house, but she didn't realize, at least not fast enough.

Seto's last step lead him and Leigha back to the bedroom where she finally understood what he was planning, and her worry and concern was replaced with surprise and anger. She widened her eyes at his smirk, and then glared. She turned on her heel and went for the door of the bedroom, but Seto was quicker.

Seto reached the door in no more than three strides and locked then door. Leigha froze mid-step and watched Seto stand in front of the door with his arms crossed and a cold look in his eyes.

"You're not going anywhere," it came out flat when he meant to be playful.

"What?" she took a step back, "you can't possibly keep me locked in here!"

"I can and I will"

Seto took one more step towards her but she stood still to the spot, which she immediately regretted, he reached out for her arm, and finding no protests, pulled her closer to his frame where he wrapped his arms possessively around her.

She stood stiff against him not understanding what he was doing.

"Wha-What are you doing?" the words were muffled in his shirt as he held her tighter, not ever wanting to let go.

"Let me explain"

"What? Why should I?" she snapped, "it's clear to me what you were planning."

"What?" he moved her away so he could see into her face, "what do you think I was planning?"

"To ridicule me once you found my weak spot," she turned her head away to look at anything but those flashing blue eyes, but Seto grabbed her chin and made her stare back into them and made her knees feel weak under her, "though there are many points."

She didn't expect what she got out of Seto, and she took in complete surprise. Seto let out a whole-hearted laugh as she stood there in shock. Leigha stared with wide eyes and watched him laugh. She narrowed her eyes finally when he had finished and waited for him to look at her.

"What's so funny?"

"You honestly believe that?" a perfect eyebrow rose in amusement.

He didn't get an answer, but by the look on her face he could tell that she was pointing all arrows to 'yes'.

"As 'heartless' as it may seem I may be," he took a breath and guilt once again washed over Leigha as she glanced at the ground, but Seto raised her head again and continued, "I would never do that to anyone, especially you."

She snorted but studied him and realized he was being sincere. She softened her glare and wriggled her arms from her sides and wrapped them around his waist in return to his hold.

"Why me?"

Leigha's eyes sparkled with unshed tears and Seto raised his hand to touch her cheek. She closed her eyes as she felt his fingers graze her jaw line and then follow to the corners of her mouth where they lingered for a moment and then retreated back. She opened her eyes as she could no longer feel his fingers and Seto's hardened eyes had become soft and showed an emotion she had yet to see.

Before Seto could stop himself, he was inching his head closer to her face and the last thing he saw were Leigha's green eyes flashing in challenge before his lips closed over hers hungrily in a fierce kiss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notes**: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

I'll let that hang there for the next update.

SO, it wasn't a nine pager but it's long enough for you guys right? Reviews are what kept me going guys, maybe if I get more, I'll update sooner and make it longer as well.

I wanted to update today before I head out. I won't get to start the next chapter until tomorrow, cos I'm going to the beach WHOO! Happy 4th of July my lovelies! Ta!

_**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS!**_

**Celest4** Thank you! Yeah, I didn't mean to make her past so dark, it just kind of wrote itself. Most of it was based on how people feel about different situations. Though a have no experience, I can only imagine the hardships that people like that could have gone through. And yes, the bed and newspaper were meant to be on humor, and the 10th chapter did take a huge dive in tone. N.n Anywho thanks for the review!

**Xxamber-drakinixX** Hope Seto is nicer enough in this chapter! N.n Hehe, thanks for the review and all your nice comments! Enjoy the cookie! ((Sweatdrop))

**XXRoseGoddess874X**_x:_ Thanks! Yes, I did read some of your stories. Some of your plots were very good, I enjoyed them. ((Smiles))

**My PenName is…:** Here's an update for ya. Hmm, I believe you can still review when you don't have an account, it's just it's not signed and you can't view another's profile. But thank you very much nonetheless. Enjoy the cookie! Don't eat too many!


	12. Familiar

Goodness. When was the last time I updated? My sincerest apologies. ((Bows head))

I was also pushed to update with my infatuation with the Yu-Gi-Oh the Movie. I only recorded the last half-hour of the movie on my television which left a rather upset and irritated author standing (err, writing) before you. I ended up watching the last half hour 3 times before my craze was taken care of, and finally left to update for all of you. Err, correction, my _reviewers_. ((Sulks off in silence))

No idea how long this will be or what it will be about, it will write itself.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO, but I do own all the pictures I draw of Seto Kaiba on my free time. Oh, the sexiness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&\

A few moments after Seto had seized Leigha's lips in his own, Leigha took a few moments to realize what he was doing and pushed away from him and looked at him incredulously. To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. The feeling of his lips still lingered on hers and she unconsciously touched her bottom lip with her index and middle finger. And her eyes widened at Seto who was frozen to his spot.

His eyes wandered from her lips to her eyes, where they were widened to saucers and staring directly at him. He quickly recovered and stood up straight, regaining from his lack of composure. He then regarded her with a small glare and turned around and out the door as he closed it rather roughly behind him.

The whole time Leigha watched and didn't make a move to stop him as he turned and then shut the door. She sank to her knees slowly as the aftertaste still lingered on her lips. Her emotions kicked into gear and she let a few frustrated tears run down her face.

What did I do to deserve this? 

She sniffled and stood slowly, but surely, back to her feet, ready to talk about a few things. She started out the door and heard shuffling to her left, she quickly looked over her shoulder and noticed Seto putting on his shoes.

"What are you doing?"

Seto quickly snapped his head up to see what had spoken. As soon as he saw Leigha holding her arm uncomfortably he looked back down and grunted as he finished tying his shoe.

"Excuse me, I asked a question," she said hotly.

"And I'm not obligated to answer stupid questions," he snapped right back.

She wrinkled her nose in anger and walked over to him and started to put on her shoes and grabbed her coat. All the while, Seto watched her with a raised eyebrow in slight amusement, and was on the verge of asking what _she_ was doing thought better of it.

"I'm going with you then if you won't answer me"

He nearly snorted at her.

"What makes you think I'm going to take you?"

She slowly turned her head and gave him a you-better-take-me-or-you're-going-to-regret-it-if-you-don't look which he returned with an I-don't-care look and rolled his eyes. She huffed and pulled her jacket on. Seto was already waiting with the door ajar. He didn't know why he was taking her, but something in his gut just told him to let her have her way. But his conscious was screaming to leave her here because he had a bad feeling about this meeting already.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He tapped his foot impatiently and checked his watch. What was she doing now?

She had decided to get something at the last minute and rushed back to the bedroom to get something. It was getting close to five minutes of her being gone and Seto waiting. And Seto is not a patient person.

"Would you hurry up?"

"Yes, yes" she appeared from their bedroom and trotted down the small hall and walked out the door.

"Women," he muttered.

She narrowed her eyes at him and her frown turned down deeper.

"I heard that"

"It wasn't meant to not be heard"

With that he opened the car door and closed it in Leigha's face. At first she stood there shocked and then nearly pulled the door off it's hinges when she opened it. She must have been annoying him pretty badly if she had caused him to forget his manners and shut the door in her face.

She climbed in and sat on the seat next to the door and placed her purse on the floor at her feet.

"Where are we going?"

At first Seto narrowed his eyes, but he decided he wouldn't fight with her and sighed to try and calm himself before answering.

"I received an urgent message on my cell during…well, when I wasn't there," he shifted uncomfortably in his seat to which Leigha raised an eyebrow. "And asked me to meet them."

"I see…" and Leigha left it at that, much to Seto's relief.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

About a half an hour later, the sleek black limo pulled up into a large warehouse. Leigha looked at it as though it was going to bite her. What was Seto going to do at a _warehouse_? Her thoughts were interrupted with an irritable cough and she turned her head to Seto holding open the door.

"Are you getting out or are you going to sit there staring all day?"

"What? You're not going to slam the door in my face again?" she gave a small smirk at his reddened face.

He nearly closed it again on her as the statement flew out of her mouth, but being as stubborn as he was, he refrained and instead gripped the door and his knuckles turning a shade lighter.

He believed she was getting out slowly on purpose as she took her time sliding and swinging her legs out the door.

His hormones started to kick in as he noticed her long and slender legs from under her skirt. Wasn't she wearing pants earlier? His mind started to wander and he swallowed a lump in his throat that formed as the skirt rode a bit higher as she stepped out and stood up.

Leigha noticed his wandering eyes right away, and purposely slid out of the seat _just_ so her skirt would ride a **bit**higher to tease him. It worked much to her pleasure as she noticed the uncomfortable swallow he made. She had to bite back a smile as she noticed how his grip had tightened further on the door and his knuckles were whiter.

She wondered if he would try anything if she-

She gave out a small gasp and covered her mouth in mock surprise.

"Oh gosh, I forgot my purse in the car"

Slowly she bent down to reach inside. This was starting to get fun and she let a small smile spread across her face, she knew she should get paid for this, surely it would do _something_ to the CEO. And sometimes teasing was too much fun, especially if that person gets flustered.

_Err- wait. Rewind! Get **paid**? What the hell? That's pretty much like a prostitute or a whore. Ugh! Where has my mind wandered off to **now**?_

Seto waited impatiently as she continued her search in the backseat of the limo. His time was running short, and he had already wasted enough waiting for her back at the house. He needed to get to the urgent meeting that someone had called about. Why it was here that he had no idea and he also had no idea why she was taking so long in finding her purse.

_What is she playing at?_

Leigha was still leaning in the car when Seto's curiosity got the better of him and he looked down to see what she was doing. Big mistake. Her backside was right in his line of view, and _now_ he couldn't seem to take his eyes _off_ that view. He tried to turn his head but his eyes stayed glued to the spot.

_God, no. Not now._

_I can't possibly get those urges_ **_now_**.

'**Too late'**, a voice sing songed in his mind.

Unconsciously Seto's hand brushed against her bare thigh. Leigha gave a jolt as her head hit the top of the ceiling of the limo. That was all Seto needed to break him out of his trance and to pull his hand back and stare at it as though it had grown eyes and a mind of it's own. He really thought it had too.

Leigha had hit her head so hard she fell down on the seat and let out a groan of pain.

"Good lord, _that_ hurt" she mumbled.

Seto was behind her and swallowing about a hundred lumps that had formed in his throat. What had just happened?

Leigha looked warily over her shoulder at the stock till Seto. He was as stiff as a board and Leigha hadn't thought his knuckles could get any whiter from before, and obviously they did, his whole hand was nearly as ghostly white as his knuckles were.

She pulled herself up and ducked out of the limo with her purse in her hand. She had grabbed it right before she got out.

He eyed the purse first before he turned on his heel and started to walk swiftly to the lonely warehouse that stood across the street.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The warehouse was deserted, as it had seemed. The chipped paint on the outside walls could tell you as much as it stood by itself in the middle of nowhere town. Seto slowly opened the large door, since it was unlocked, and it creaked open until it hit the other side of the wall and gave a loud _thunk!_

Seto stepped inside the door and peered around. Everything was bathed in darkness and the only thing you could see if you were in there was the small amount of light the sunlight gave from the opened doors. It filtered across the tiled dirty floor and a small switch on the left.

Leigha slowly reached over and flicked the switch on and many lights turned on that were hanging over machinery and boxes and replaced the darkness with light.

Seto quickly turned his head to look at a Leigha with wide eyes staring at all of the tools and metal.

"Don't touch anything," Seto hissed.

Leigha gave him a small glare but then only nodded weakly as she followed Seto as he started walking towards a much larger door on the far side of the room. A few lights flickered off and on in teases as Seto and Leigha walked along.

Besides the small tapping of feet on the ground, there was absolute silence. The two continued their way over to the door, Leigha not far behind, as she stayed close to her boss growing a bit freaked out over the eerie silence.

Leigha was hardly afraid of anything, but this warehouse gave her a chilling feeling the moment she stood in front of its rather large doors. And her first step had agreed with that past feeling, as a shiver went down her spine.

She quickened her pace to walk right behind Seto, and had the strongest urge to cling to his trench coat that was flowing out gracefully behind him in reassurance that someone was there with her.

A large clank of noise against something to her right caused her to jump forward and grab onto whatever was close. That whatever was Seto's arm and he stopped and looked down a tad surprised at her widened and fearful eyes as they stared at where the noise came from. A small mouse came out of where she was staring and she sighed in relief but did not let go of his arm. Seto rolled his eyes at her but then noticed she had not let go of his arm yet.

Seto cleared his throat audibly and she immediately looked to what she was holding. She jumped back and let go and turned her head to stare at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

He just smirked at her and then continued to walk to the door that was no more than 10 feet ahead now.

Right before he reached the handle an evil laugh broke out of the silence, and he heard Leigha give a whimper in fear as the lights flickered out and they were once again bathed in darkness.

"Leigha?" he called out impatiently.

No answer.

He was starting to get irritable and a bit worried. As much as the woman annoyed him, he couldn't help but feel responsible for bringing her here.

_Even though she came on her own._

"Leigha?" he called a bit louder, and heard another whimper in the darkness and a quiet 'yes?'

He let out a sigh of relief and walked to where he heard the voice. He still couldn't find the young woman so he squinted against the black in hopes he would see _some_ type of movement.

"Where are you?"

"I'm right here," the voice was close. In fact, it sounded like it was right next to him…

He felt someone grab at his arm and couldn't help but give a sudden jump of surprise. He saw Leigha's bright green eyes glow a bit in the darkness and let out a small sigh.

"L-let's get out of h-here," she started and he could see her looking around, "nobody is h-here."

"On the contrary _Leigha,_" a cold voice hissed as her name sent chills down her spine "somebody is here, and they would like to speak with Mister Seto Kaiba."

"What do you want?" he immediately demanded.

"Tch, Kaiba, I thought you had better manners than that," it sneered.

Someone walked out of the shadows with a light illuminating their features with black hair, but his eyes were covered by his bangs. His hands were buried in his pockets as he calmly strolled up to the pair.

He was only an inch taller than Leigha when he was finally only a few feet in front of them. He raised his head slowly to reveal familiar chocolate brown eyes to the two and Leigha gasped in surprise as they stared intensely into hers.

"Mason!" Leigha cried beside Seto.

"What?" he looked down at Leigha who was shaking beside him, and her grip on his arm had tightened, albeit almost painfully. "You _know_ him?"

"Indeed she does, Seto" he nodded his head as a smirk formed on his face. "We met when you two went out to dinner that first time."

"How do you know-?"

He waved his hand dismissively at him, which Seto narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists at. Being interrupted was one of the most things he _highly_ disliked.

"I was the waiter that was talking to Leigha," he said in a rather bored tone. "The one you were jealous of."

Seto set his jaw and his eyes narrowed further. Seto Kaiba did _not_ get jealous. Especially over something as trivial as Leigha talking to another man, or _teenager._ It wasn't like he cared anyway.

'**Liar!' **shouted a voice in his head but he ignored it.

Leigha on the other hand, gripped Seto's arm tighter to which he looked down irritably at her. Her wide fearful eyes stared back into his, warning him not to cross the young man that stood in front of them. He also ignored this gesture and started to walk away, Leigha trying to keep up with his long strides and still holding onto his arm.

"I'm not done with you yet Kaiba," he spat behind his back.

Seto whirled around again and fixed a death glare on the mysterious figure.

"Then say what you must so I can get out of this dump, I've already wasted enough time" he replied.

"You know what I want," he smirked again and made a move forward towards the woman at his side. Instinctively he pushed Leigha behind him as the man advanced towards them with slow teasing steps.

Leigha let out a short scream as someone behind her covered her mouth with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist. Seto turned again and noticed Leigha with even wider pleading eyes right before she disappeared in the dark shadows.

"Leigha!" he called desperately and reached out to her fleeting form. She couldn't handle this on her own. She needed him. But why did he _care_? He hadn't cared before, only when he was trying to comfort her. It was impulse, but he had liked that feeling of her in his arms. She was soft and warm…

_Now is definitely **not the time**._

Seto continued his search but found nothing. Behind him, he could hear the man laughing behind him evilly at his useless searching.

"It's useless, she's gone," Seto was really panicking now. Where could she have _gone_? "You'll never see her again."

A yell followed grunt and a loud sound like something large had fallen was heard behind him, he quickly whirled around and then he saw she had come stumbling out of the darkness towards Seto and grabbed onto both of his arms and stared straight into his eyes. This time her eyes weren't wide and fearful, they were narrowed with determination.

"We need to leave. **Now**!" she hissed at him.

He nodded and she started to drag him some other way but he had grabbed her arm and started to walk quickly through the darkness towards a small light ahead. An evil chuckle was heard behind them until they could finally see the light led outside.

"The door!" Leigha half-yelled and started to run towards the closing doors. Seto following closely behind, his adrenaline started pumping as he started sprinting now catching up with an already sprinting Leigha.

They dove out of the warehouse just in time, as the doors slammed shut behind them and they could hear a sinister chuckle echo in their ears as they panted for air.

Seto turned on his back and looked to his side where Leigha was laying down with her head in her arms. Their breath had calmed some and the silence was starting to bug her.

"Never…going…in there…again," she managed through small gasps.

Seto could only nod his head as he noticed the blood that was staining her shirt. He reached his arm over and lightly touched the large gash on her leg that ran from her thigh to her calf. She winced at the touch and tried to shrink away.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," she said quickly and let out a sigh. The pain was really getting to her now, she felt light-headed and dizzy, like she was going to pass out.

"Nothing? Doesn't look like nothing to me," he turned to look at the sky again. The clouds had grown dark, and the air was feeling moist.

"Why do you care anyway? It's a stupid cut, it's nothing," she too lifted her head to look at the sky, and let out another sigh. "It looks like it's going to rain, we better get out of here."

She tried to stand but fell to the ground from the huge amount of pain that washed over her from her leg. She cursed at her weakness and again tried to stand but again she fell, but this time two hands caught her on her waist before she fell in a heap to the ground again.

She already knew who it was and was trying to get him to let her go, but his grip tightened on her and placed her on the ground with her feet beneath her besides her whole bottom half.

He looked expectantly at her like she was going to fall again, and waited. Leigha tried to take a step but started to wobble on her now bad leg. She tried to hide a groan of pain but it escaped anyway, and she stood on her feet.

Seto sighed and put his arms under her knees and behind her back and picked her up bridal style. At first, Leigha made no protests until there were inside the limo, ready to go home.

"You didn't have to do that," she said as she stared out the window at the rain that had poured not long after they got in the limo. "I would have been fine walking, thank you."

"Hn, didn't look like it to me"

Leigha turned her head sharply to glare, but it melted quickly at the site of the young CEO staring out the window at the warehouse, with a thoughtful expression on his face. Leigha bit her lip and looked at her lap.

"What was that all about?"

Seto was broken out of his reverie, and looked ahead. He closed his eyes and then turned to face Leigha while sighing.

"Another threat," he said bitterly and then turned to stare back out the window, his scowl placed back on his face. "Not that I'm surprised, but it was interesting they chose to involve you instead of Mokuba," he chuckled lightly, which Leigha saw no humor in the matter and narrowed her eyes at him. "He's usually the one they go after."

"Who's _they_?"

Seto let out a tired sigh and started to rub his temples. Would this girl stop asking questions?

"People who are after my company"

"What if they're not after your company? What if they're after some_one_ not some_thing_?" she mumbled.

Seto could only grunt, but also thought it strange that his new threat wouldn't state that he wanted the company. It wouldn't have been much of a surprise to him, because he got those sorts of things all the time.

Leigha watched him a while before looking out the window again. The rain that continued to pour gave the world outside a hazy curtain that made objects blur in the rain. The relaxing smell of rain sneaked under the car doors and filled Leigha's nose giving it a tingling sensation. But she was anything but relaxed, she wanted to know why Mason wanted to do with her. Something in her gut told her that was what he wanted…but she had no idea why. Did it have something to do with that painting at the restaurant, or something entirely different?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Not long after their ride, Seto and Leigha returned back to the _cozy_ little cottage back on the outskirts. The chauffeur opened the door on the right side and Leigha and Seto slid out. The rain was only a slight mist now, and was moist on their skin. Leigha sucked in a deep breath of the clean air and then let it out slowly. Looking up at the sky she started to think about how she could handle this mess, but was interrupted with a warm hand on her shoulder.

She whipped around and came face to face with Seto Kaiba. Their noses an inch apart, they both shuddered at the proximity at the closeness of their bodies. Heat waves emitted off the two that felt tingly in the cold weather outside.

Seto cleared his throat after a few seconds and turned around to go inside. When he noticed that she wasn't following, and standing rather awkwardly in the middle of the growing rain, he turned back around and lifted her up and walked back to the door.

Leigha was dumbstruck in his arms. He had done it again, he brain started working again after they were halfway to the bedroom and she hit his chest rather hard. He let out a grunt and looked down angrily at the woman in his arms but continued to walk to the bedroom.

Once he had reached it, he dropped her on the soft comforters and walked back out.

"Now where are you going?" she called after him.

She received no answer and crossed her arms, huffed, and fell back into the soft sheets. A few minutes later Seto returned with a box in his hands. He pulled up a chair next to the bed, and opened the box to reveal a first-aid kit. Leigha widened her eyes and made a grab for the box but Seto pulled it away before she could get a good grip.

"You're not really…you couldn't possibly…I can't take care of myself!" she finally managed.

"Be quiet," Leigha glared at him. "You could hardly walk to the door, let alone wrap your leg."

"You picked me up so I couldn't walk. It's your fault!" she protested and made another grab for the box, but Seto again pulled it away and Leigha fell back against the covers and huffed.

"That's better."

He took out some disinfectant and placed it on the bed, and started to lift her skirt a little to get better access to the cut. Leigha flushed and turned her head away from him to stare at the bathroom door, which she found more interesting to watch instead of her boss taking care of her.

Seto couldn't help but smirk after he noticed the small blush on her cheeks after he lifted the skirt to the top of her thighs. He had to admit her skin was like silk on his fingers, and was wonderful to touch. He spread the disinfectant on the large gash and Leigha hissed in pain and turned her head to look back at him. She glared with loathing at him and closed her eyes against the stinging on her leg. She felt a cool breeze on the cut and she opened one of her eyes to see what was going on.

Seto was gently blowing on the burning cut to ease the pain. Leigha's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but made no move to stop him. Next Seto put the gauze on and then wrapped her leg in bandages. He was gently on the skin and sent shivers down her spine and through her body. His touch was soft and caring to make sure he didn't hurt her anymore. Leigha noticed the whole time he was taking care of the cut; he had a thoughtful expression when he tended to the cut.

Once he was finished, he stood up and started to put everything in its proper place in the kit. Leigha started to sit up against the headboard and watched him.

"Seto?"

He looked back at her quickly with shock on his face; she hadn't called him Seto before. Mokuba was the only one with that privilege or had enough guts to. Leigha quickly realized her mistake and tried to cover it up.

"Err- um…I mean Kaiba," she bowed her head in apology.

He had not given her permission to have her call him by his name, and she had no idea where it had come from anyway. A hand on her arm made her raise her head again and look at piercing blue eyes.

"No," he stopped and looked thoughtful again but sighed. "It's fine."

He stood up again and walked to the door, and shut it gently, not his usual slamming and rough closing to make as much noise as possible. Leigha watched the door with wide eyes and her mouth slightly apart.

Had Kaiba just said it was _okay_ for her to call him _Seto_?

She collapsed back into the sheets, and replayed over and over in her head to what had just happened. He was kind and thoughtful and took care of her gash, like he was the one who did it. What was happening to the cold and ruthless CEO that everyone knew? He was gentle with his touch, and made sure not to cause her much pain. And then he said it was _okay_ for her to call him Seto?

She closed her eyes and kept thinking about all the reasons he was doing this. Out of manners, repaying a debt, out of pity, sympathy, or he just flat out…cared.

The thought made her feel warm inside and she smiled happily. She hadn't had someone who cared for her in a long time. The feeling made her want to jump out of bed and hug the life out of something or someone. Sleep finally came over and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep, where worries no longer existed and she didn't have to think about a thing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A familiar young man leaned back in his chair as his hands squeezed the black leather chair's armrests in a death-grip. The lamp was the only source of light in the room. The lamps dim glow lighted the figure's shadowed face behind his hair that covered his eyes and half of his upper body leaning in the chair. Another tall figure stood behind him in the light with only his torso and the upper half of his legs showing in the light.

Suddenly the face jerked up to reveal dark brown eyes narrowed and a sinister smirk that tugged on his lips. His hands relaxed finally and let go of the armrests and moved them to place on his lap. He closed his eyes and threw his head back and let out an evil chuckle.

"Leigha, I will see you again soon," it hissed in a cold voice.

He reached over to the lamp his long fingers stretched out and turned off the lamp with a click. The room now bathed in complete darkness; his dark eyes glowed when he opened them again. They flashed dangerously and then they were closed, as he let out another chuckle that made the person behind him shudder in fear.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jeez. Okay, again, sorry for such the late update. I hope this new plot is likeable I'm still trying to sort out the significance of the paintings, and also some other things. I finally found something that could lead me somewhere and I ended up writing this in an hour or so. Whoo! I guess that's good.

By the way, thank you so much for all of those reviews! It makes me so happy and makes me want to write more and more. I really appreciate it, and the more reviews the sooner the chapter. Yay!

_**RESPONSES FOR REVIEWS**_

**SirisAnkh**: Whoa! Thanks for all the reviews! You made some very good points in there, and I really appreciate it because it has helped a lot. Didn't really intend to make her mary-sueish but that can sometimes come out when you least expect it. When you said that the dog reminded you of Joey, I couldn't agree more. I know I wasn't thinking of it at the time, but it makes sense now that I think about it. I know I might have some things mixed up (bad grammar as well), but once I figure out where this is gonna go and I finish it I'm probably going to go back and fix all of the problems. But all your opinions have helped me a lot. Thank you! And I'm also glad you're enjoying my story.

**Silver Fantasy**: I've decided to change my story for a Tragedy to Drama or…something along those lines. I couldn't really find the right word so I picked the next best thing. Thanks for the review! I'm really interested in your story. It's very good and the character is great. Can't wait for the next chapter!

**Luvazngrl**: Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Storylover03**: Haha, twists? Really? Awesome! Didn't really try but hey, that's good right? Thanks for your support and reviews! ((Beams))

**Psycogirl234**: How I think of this stuff? LoL Well, I just kind of think of ideas to help make the story interesting. Sometimes putting myself in there to see what would excite me. ANYWAY, thanks for the review!

**Xxamber-drakinixX**: Thank you! LoL Glad Seto was nice enough for you! And you're very welcome for the cookie!

**Arien's shadow**: LoL I don't think any good review can wreck anything. Thanks anyway! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!


	13. Abduction

**There's Always Tomorrow : Chapter 13 : Abduction**

**Seto x OC fan fiction**

((Skips around)) Here's the next chapter! I have nothing more to say except that I changed the first few chapters a bit and the summary ((Nods)) Other than that enjoy the update! ((Bounce))

**Disclaimer**: These are starting to get annoying, nonetheless…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own some pretty nice skins of Seto Kaiba for The Sims. And I don't own The Sims either. Ugh! On to the story.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few hours later, Leigha woke up to a mixture of wonderful smells entering her nose. Her eyes shot open and she nearly floated off the bed to where the smell was coming from. Slowly she sat up in bed and stretched before smiling widely at the wondrous and fantastic smells that were lingering all through the house. She threw the covers off her body, and tip toed to the kitchen and froze at the door to find Seto stirring something in a pot.

For a while, she stood at the frame of the door, blinking at the scene playing out before her. He was cooking something, and it smelled good. Really good. Seto still hadn't noticed the presence at the door and stopped stirring for a moment to look at a recipe on the counter. Running his finger down the list he made sure he had done everything right. And by the looks of the simmering pot of food, it had turned out just as he had planned.

_God, this is ridiculous. I'm never doing this again and if **someone **comes in here and sees me like this I don't know what…I'll…shit._

While that thought ran through his head, he had turned around abruptly to get something out of the refrigerator but finally realized there was a stunned Leigha at the door. Her face blank, she continued to blink dumbly at the stiff CEO that was frozen where he was and his mind screaming curses at him mentally.

_Why didn't you close the door? You moron!_

_There's no use because it wouldn't have helped anyway. It's not like I can run out the door before she sees me. I would've gotten caught._

_But she didn't have to catch you actually **cooking**, you could have said something like, 'I was waiting for the cook to get back,' you nitwit._

_Shut up!_

Finally he grew fed up with arguing with himself, and turned back around to continue stirring the pot, this time with more ferocity. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration and anger as he glared at the bubbling substance and a frown as deep at the Grand Canyon upon his mouth. He was _hoping_ he wouldn't be found out, but that obviously wasn't what Lady Luck had planned out for him today.

Slowly, Leigha stepped into the kitchen over to where Seto was still stirring the pot roughly and getting a few splatters on the floor and counter in the process. She looked over his shoulder at the food that was making her mouth water, and nearly drooled all over his shirt.

"Say Kaiba, I didn't know you could cook" she managed without dripping saliva all over his clothes.

Seto froze and turned to direct his glare at her. But when he noticed her smug look, he turned back around and mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'it's an old hobby.'

Leigha had to bite her lip from laughing out loud. She was going to be grateful for the food, but that would come later. Seeing Seto cooking was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She continued to watch over his shoulder at what he was doing. Sniggering behind his back when he sprinkled some salt into the pot, and growled back at her.

"Don't you have something better to do?" he snapped.

"Not really," she took interest in her nails as she picked at them. "Besides, this is way too priceless to miss,"

Her innocent smile bugged him to no end and finally after 10 more minutes of Leigha watching and Seto cooking, his masterpiece was finished and ready to be eaten.

It was simple enough, with chicken broth and large juicy pieces of white meat floating in the pot, and a variety of vegetables mixed in to give it more of a healthy meal. All in all, it looked good. Really good.

Leigha licked her lips in anticipation at the pot. The whole time the simmering and the juicy pieces of chicken in the broth made her want to eat it right out of the pot right then and there. She could smell all of the healthy vegetables in the broth. She sucked in a deep breath of the delicious looking soup and smiled in approval.

She turned on her heel and crossed her arms across her chest, scrutinizing and glaring at Seto.

_Bring on the insults_

He waited for the teasing in vain but what he got caused him to look at her in surprise.

After a few moments, her glare turned into a broad grin as she beamed at the CEO. What she said caused further shock to run after Seto as he stood with his arms crossed that were now dropping to his sides limply.

"It smells absolutely wonderful!"

She didn't know why she was so peppy, but she shrugged it off as she practically bounced over to the cupboard that held the bowls. After getting two bowls out of the cupboard, one for her and Seto, she strutted back to the pot that now had steam slowly rising from the hot soup. She dipped the ladle into the pot and poured the soup into her bowl until it touched the rim and threatened to spill over.

Smiling in satisfaction, she waltzed back to the kitchen table when she had gotten her share of soup and set herself down to have the first taste. Sure, she didn't like meat besides fish, but being so famished, she didn't care when she took her first bite out of the soup.

After chewing and swallowing and letting the warm broth slide down her throat and spread throughout her body, her face seemed to glow in happiness as she continued to finish it off at a fairly fast pace. Seto stood there watching her with a blank expression on his face. What he was prepared for were insults at how he shouldn't cook and he was going to poison her with his lack of skill. He wasn't prepared for a few comments on how it was just as delightful in taste as it was in smell.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he watched her try to finish off the rest. In the beginning she was eating at a fairly fast pace, but the more she ate the slower it got. Pretty soon, Seto heard a clang of silverware and a sigh as Leigha sat back in her chair a content expression on her face.

"That was good," she turned her eyes to look at him. Her eyes danced in glee when she noticed the small smile on his face and she stood up to wash her bowl.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

RING! RING!

"Seto Kaiba speaking."

After eating the small course meal of chicken soup in the kitchen when Leigha left. Seto made his way back to the bedroom. He had been lying on the bed; looking thoughtfully up at the canopy hanging above him when the annoying ring of his cell phone brought him back down to earth and he picked it up. His brother's maturing voice sounded over and a small genuine smile tugged on the CEO's lips.

"Seto! God, where are you? You've been gone for a couple of days! I've been trying to get a hold of you!"

Even though Mokuba was a few years younger than his older brother was; he still had the tendency to worry more about his elder than was needed. Now in his first year of high school, he spent more time trying to convince the CEO he spent too much time at the office than trying to spend as much time as he could _with_ him at the office.

On the other line, Mokuba was pacing around in his brother's room, stopping every now and then to look at the few pictures he had around of himself and Seto from earlier years. A smile crept over his face over one particular picture of his brother and himself at the orphanage playing chess. One of the very few pictures he had of Seto smiling.

"I'm sorry kid. There's been some trouble. I promise I'll get back to you as soon as it's sorted out"

Seto rubbed at his temples when he heard Mokuba sigh on the line. As much as he wanted to return back to the mansion, he had those few things to sort out, and couldn't show his face in Domino for a while without being hoarded with questions by the media. And this Mason character…what did he want?

"I figured that much. I saw the newspaper yesterday and thought that was the reason you didn't show up last night"

Seto frowned at his brother's tired voice and sat up in the bed and switching his cell phone to the other side of his face.

"Mokuba…" he started with a low voice but was interrupted with an airy voice on the other line.

"I know what you're going to say. I did sleep but it's been stressful not knowing where you are"

Seto let out a tired sigh and didn't press the matter further and then started to rub at his temples again.

"Alright. Just don't worry about me too much anymore, okay? I'm fine, and I'll try and get home as soon as I can."

"Okay, Seto. I'll see you soon. Bye"

"Goodbye, Mokuba"

Seto hung up his phone and placed it in his pocket. Taking in a deep breath he swung he legs over the bed and stood up. He kept replaying over in his mind what happened in the warehouse. When she was taken horror and desperation found his way through his heart as he frantically searched through the darkness for any part of her.

Grunting he walked out the door to the living room, and stopped to watch Leigha resting on the couch. It seemed hardly believable that she could find rest on the couch, but her face was shown in a peaceful expression. He watched with curiosity when she wrinkled her nose and shut her eyes tighter and started to shake. Mumbles rolling out of her mouth as her trembles became violent and stronger.

Her words could finally be understood when she started writhing in the cushions in front of his widening eyes.

"No…please"

Tears now falling down her cheeks, her words growing louder, Seto finally had enough sense to lean over the back of the couch and shake her out of the nightmare. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and gently shook her until her eyes snapped open and stared through Seto at the ceiling.

She focused her watery eyes and directed them at Seto's piercing gaze. Her eyes shining with unshed tears she lifted a hand and ran it through his chocolate locks. And she closed her eyes again and let her hand fall back limply on her stomach.

Chills ran through his body and his heart beat faster when her elegant hands combed through his hair. Not knowing what to do he had frozen looming above her until her hand fell back down onto her torso. He gazed intently at her glittering eyes before they fluttered closed and she drifted back off to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few hours later, Leigha woke up to sharp pains in her spine. She arched her back and stretched on the cushions and sighed. The pain still lingering on her back she sat up unsteadily and took in her surroundings.

Judging by the facts that she was in the living room, and on the couch, she must have fallen asleep watching television or something of the sort. And by the fact that her back was screaming in pain, the couch wasn't the best place to take a nap.

Her dream was a memory with a few alterations, and a rather clear memory she had when she was still in high school. Her mind-started reeling in her own haunting reverie and she took in a sharp gasp and her eyes glazed over in fear and she clutched the cushions beneath her.

_A younger Leigha, no older than 16 was walking carefully down a dark alley. The alley that always served as a shorter route to her home, as she strolled down jumping every time a noise pierced the otherwise eerie silence._

_A loud hiss and cruel laughter made her turn around and come face to face with an older man with graying hair and dark beady eyes. His rough mustache and sour breath made her back up a few steps and she came to a halt when her back ran into a chest._

_She turned swiftly again and paled when she was facing a chest, and looked up five inches to face the man that was clearly about a foot taller than her with slicked back black hair that was shiny with all of the gel and his sharp gray eyes._

_She swallowed the hard lump that formed in her throat and turned to run the other way but was trapped with the other man in front of her. Letting out a yelp, the man behind her had grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her against his chest._

"_What's a pretty girl like you doing down here?"_

_She shuddered as his slurred voice tried to whisper in her ear and she struggled against the strong hold he had on her wrists, almost bruising the tender flesh._

"_None of your business! Now let me go!"_

_A cruel cackle escaped the other man's throat as he stepped up to her and tilted her chin skyward to have a look at her pretty neck._

"_She looks delicious don't you think?"_

_The man in front of her asked the larger man holding her hands. A low chuckle escaped his throat as he bent down to lick on her throat. He hummed in satisfaction and turned back to the small man._

"_As sweet as chocolate" he chuckled._

_Her heart started beating faster and her head started spinning as she realized what was happening, her struggles started to become more violent as she kicked and thrashed to get away. A stinging slap threw her head to the right and a red handprint started to form on her cheek. Tears were stinging her eyes as the man in front started to unclasp a few buttons and she writhed under his burning touch. The grip on her wrists tightened and she winced against all of the pain._

"_No…please"_

_She opened her eyes and came face to face with dark muddy brown eyes, and she screamed inside of her head when she realized who is was._

_Mason._

"Leigha?"

Her eyes shot open at her name and she noticed Seto standing at the foot of the couch with a slightly confused expression on his face. Now she remembered why she was so cold, and she was starting to become…_soft_ with this man. She wouldn't allow it anymore; she wouldn't let him get to her with his rare comfort. She would never trust another person ever again with all things she went through.

What had caused her to lose her defenses and her wall she had took so long to build up to crumble down into dust in front of her eyes? Seto Kaiba was just another man looking for the same thing that every other man was looking for. Why should she have to treat him any different? Because he comforted her? Anyone could do that…but why did she feel so safe around him, like nothing in the world mattered if he was there.

_What's going on here?_

"What?" was her snappish reply.

At first Seto was shocked at her attitude, but his eyes quickly narrowed at her voice. This wasn't the Leigha he was starting to get used to and tolerate. Her hardened eyes and scowl didn't suit her at all anymore from when he first met her in the office for her interview. He was starting to grow fond of the new Leigha he had been experiencing these past few days. As hard as it was to admit –he was starting to _like_ her.

Seto grunted and walked up to the side of the couch with his arms crossed and a scowl of his own. His ocean blue eyes blank and expressionless as Leigha stared up at him, her defenses being brought down once again by his intimidating posture as he stared from above her.

"I'm going out," was all he said as he walked to the door.

Leigha turned around on the couch and sat on her legs, watching as her boss slipped on his shoes and shrugged on his trench coat. Her eyes wandered over his lean frame and broad shoulders and then stared at his blue eyes. Maybe…she _could_ learn to trust him. After all he did for her, she supposed it was only fair.

"Wait," she called quietly.

He turned to face her again and her downcast eyes confused him. And Seto Kaiba despised being confused. She was just staring coldly at him, what caused her sudden change in emotion?

That last word made him shudder. He was showing too much of _that_ as of late.

"Yes?" he asked when she still hadn't spoken.

"Can I go with? I hate being stuck here," her green eyes twinkled in hope and Seto couldn't find the words to say no. So he simply nodded, and Leigha practically jumped off the couch and slipped on her own shoes and grabbed her jacket and they made their way to his car.

"Uh…we're not taking the limo?" she looked up at him in puzzlement. Didn't Seto Kaiba _always _travel in style?

Her thoughts were confirmed as she noticed the black Saleen S7 sitting in the small driveway. The moon and stars reflected on its shiny midnight black paintjob and black tinted windows. She rolled her eyes heavenwards at her ignorance.

_Obviously, that was a rhetorical question. Whatever was I **thinking**?_

"We're taking my car"

"I figured. Who else would that belong to, hn?"

He smirked at her comment but continued to walk to the driver side of the car. He unlocked the car door, and pressed the small button on the panel and the passenger door unlocked with a _click_ and Leigha slid into the leather seats.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba," she matre'd greeted the tall CEO.

Kaiba only grunted in response and walked up to the podium to speak with the fidgeting waiter, while Leigha scanned the nice restaurant.

Beautiful paintings hung all over the dark red walls and hanging chandeliers were dropping from the ceiling above white clothed dinner tables. Tall candles flickered and danced across the room and china sat patiently on the cloth along with blood red napkins folded neatly on the right sides of the glass plates.

A small tap on her shoulder caused her to turn her head and stare into two dark brown eyes. Leigha gasped and spun around and came face to face with the very person that was haunting her memories and dreams.

"Mason," she breathed and took a few steps back.

"I told you you'd be seeing me again," he chuckled and stepped closer to her.

Her mind went into overdrive and went searching frantically for Seto with her eyes. She spotted him arguing with the waiter and the waiter was sweating profusely under his hard glare. She was about to open her mouth and call to him but a large hand was forced roughly onto her mouth and her call was forced into a muffled cry. But it was loud enough to cause to waiter to turn his head away from Seto and look at what was happening.

"Excuse me," he announced and Mason turned to glare at him. "I'd advise you to let that young woman go before I call security."

This caused Seto to look behind him and his eyes widened but narrowed quickly at the two people.

"Mason," he growled and stepped toward him.

"Nice to see you again, Kaiba," he said cheerily but waved his hand in a gesture for his lackey to take Leigha away. She started thrashing violently and yelling before it faded away dully after she was dragged away like a doll.

Seto made to go after her but Mason stepped in front of him and looked up smugly at his furious expression.

"Let her go," Seto hissed and grabbed Mason by the collar of his shirt lifting him off the ground.

Mason's smirk turned into an evil grin as he looked up at the towering figure of Seto. He just let out an evil cackle before two more burly men grabbed Seto and forced his arms behind his back. He struggled against their hold and gave Mason a death glare that would cause any person to want to shrivel up and die from the lack of feeling over their bodies.

"Now, now," he shook his finger, "you don't want anything to happen to Leigha, do we?"

"You better not touch her, you snake," he spat and he looked in the direction where she had disappeared.

"I won't…yet," he turned to walk away and the men that were holding Seto threw him down to the ground and followed their master.

"Damnit!" Seto roared and slammed his fist down on the marble floor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yeah, I know it is kind of short but I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger but I'll get the next one out as soon as I can. Practice and stuff is gonna get in the way so I don't know when I can update.

_**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS**_

**Storylover03**: Haha, you'll get Mason's part later in chapter. Don't worry my faithful little reader. Hope you enjoy this update!

**Silver Fantasy**: Thanks! Long chapters? Ha! I just try and put everything I need to make sense in a chapter. I don't really know if it's going to be long or not.

**QueenOfGames2**: Beta reader? Yes, that would be nice. Btw, if anyone is interested MESSAGE me or email me, OKAY? Thanks love for all your reviews! Have fun in Sweden!

**MaiValentinefan**: Don't worry about it, any review is appreciated and work comes before…reviews? Right? LoL Anyway thanks _loads_ for your support! Hope you enjoyed this chap as well!


End file.
